LA REVOLUCIÓN DE LOS PROTOTYPES
by Xseyver
Summary: Issei es un huérfano que no recurad nada desde que tenia 10 pero al morir a manos de rayner recordara quien es o lo que es
1. Capítulo 1

El ser humano supuestamente es el depredador máximo pero ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que me surca la mente que es lo que hace al ser humano el máximo depredador, no tienen garras, tampoco tienen afilados colmillos, y son demasiado lentos, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hace al humano tan peligroso

Eso sería su inteligencia y adaptación

El ser una especie con un intelecto tan grande los hace peligrosos porque con ese intelecto crearon armas de destrucción masiva

Su adaptación ya que un humano si se le entrena adecuadamente puede ser tan peligroso como un león

Pero el intelecto del humano creo al ser más peligroso que jamás pensaron que podría existir

Capases de destruir un tanque solo con sus manos

Capas de infiltrarse en una base enemiga si que supieran que estuvo ahí

Capases rastrear a una persona en toda una ciudad

Capases de dar saltos tan altos como un edificio

Capases de correr más rápido que un guepardo

Pero la parte más espantosa de este ser es que él puede…

Consumir

Son capases de consumir seres vivos para asimilar su ADN y así mutar algo que para un humano tomaría siglos ellos son capases de hacerlo al instante

Pero para mal o bien del ser humano estos seres se creyeron muertos

Estos seres eran lo [Prototypes]

Pero estos seres tienen nombre:

Alexander J Mercer

Género: Masculino

Edad: 29 (antes del incidente) Actual: 30

Color de piel: clara

Altura: 1.78

Peso: 73 kilos

Color de ojos: azules

Estado: indefinido

Armas: puede convertir las extremidades de su cuerpo casi en cualquier forma de arma letal (cuerpo a cuerpo) aparte de tener vasto conocimientos militares

.

.

.

.

James Héller

Género: masculino

Edad: 35 años

Color de piel: oscura

Altura: 1.88

Peso: 74 kilos

Color de ojos: marrones

Estado: vivo

Armas: puede transformarse en varias armas letales y armamento militar

.

.

.

.

Hyodou Iseei

Género: masculino

Edad: 18 años

Color de piel: clara

Altura: 1.79

Peso 73 kilos

Color de ojos: marrones

Estado: indefinido

Armas: tienen la capacidad de transformar su cuerpo en infinidad de armas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo

.

.

.

.

Estos son los nombres y características de estos seres tan peligrosos pero para que entiendan lo que son y por qué lo son deben escuchar esta historia

Un grupo de científico fue contratado para crear un arma biológica para que se pudiera usar como armamento de último recurso pero los científicos viendo el potencial y los efectos secundarios en los sujetos de prueba quisieron desarrollar algo más fuerte y efectivo quisieron crear súper soldados esta fue la ambición de este grupo de científico pero uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo ese científico era…

Alexander J Mercer

Mercer robo el virus que con tanto empeño había creado junto a los demás cien tifos pero hiso lo único que se le vino a la mente en una situación así correr pero no lo funciono viéndose acorralado no tuvo otra opción que liberar el virus siendo el centro de única infección…

Alex mercer logro lo que ningún soldado o sujeto de pruebas logro asimilo el virus volviéndose increíblemente fuerte, veloz, ágil pero acosta de sus recuerdos…

Después de despertar en un centro de gentek sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, Alex mercer escapo del edificio, y pronto descubrió sus nuevos poderes y habilidades, otorgada por el virus que desato. Empieza a utilizar sus poderes para obtener fragmentos de su memoria ya que recorrió toda nueva york para atrapar a los responsables

.

.

.

.

Un año después del incidente Alex mercer cambió radicalmente su aptitud volviéndose alguien que quería que el blackligh se esparciera por todo el mundo recluto a muchas personas infectándolas con la misma cepa del pero hubo alguien que recluto por la fuerza el sarguento james héller

James lejos de saber lo que hacía mercer se dedicó a investigar dándose cuenta de que Alex mercer fue el responsable de la nueva epidemia y de la muerte de su esposa…

Alex mercer secuestro a la hija de james ya que en su interior se hallaba un ADN que sería la clave para el nuevo mundo james furioso por esto peleo a muerte contra mercer matándolo al fina y consumiéndolo ahora james tenía todo el poder del blackligh a su disposición después de rescatar a su hija se la entregó a Dana mercer para que la cuidara luego de eso james solo desapareció

.

.

.

.

En una base secreta subterránea a la cual no se podía acceder si no eras presidente o un rango superior se hallaba un chico de aparentemente 18 años encerrado en una jaula de cristal reforzado y atado con cadenas de adamantina este chico es hyodou Iseei una persona que ha nacido y crecido en cautiverio seguro se preguntaran por qué bueno en realidad es porque él fue el único de los bebes que fueron sometidos al blackligh desde recién nacido que lo asimilo eso lo volvió algo muy importante pero el ahora mismo se encontraba con una sonrisa de orea a oreja y eso era muy raro ya que desde que el nació nunca mostro ninguna expresión ni cuando lo torturaban ni cuando lo diseccionaban

Iseei: así que por fin seré libre – levantando la cabeza – no puedo esperar

Científico: ¿pero que está diciendo será que en peso a padecer locura?

Lo que el científico no sabía era que Iseei al prácticamente aber nacido con el blackligh en su sistema tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con los demás que compartieran el blackligh pero no solo eso podía bloquear el blackligh del sistema de las demás personas pero eso solo funcionaba unas ves ya que el virus mutaba no podía hacer para siempre

Iseei tenía pensado espaciar de encierro hace que transformo sus dientes en metal y comenzó a masticar su brazo atrapado cuando lo libero este al momento se regenero rápidamente transformo su brazo en una garra y rebano su otro brazo atrapado el cual también se regenero

Los científico estaban aterrados nunca consideraron que el espécimen se liberara comiéndose así mismo muchos intentaron correr a la salid a pero el sonido del cristal rompiéndose les llamo la atención girando vieron como el espécimen estaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa escalofriante

Luego de esos momentos en los que se pudieron escuchar los gritos agonizantes de los científicos el espécimen salió de la base dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una planicie nevada usando el ADN que consumió de los científicos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en Canadá

Iseei: muy bien ahora poder empezar de nuevo pero no como hades sino como Iseei hyodou

Luego de eso Iseei corrió hasta un puerto en el cual abordo un barco que se dirigía a Japón cuando llego a Japón su plan inicio usando su poder con blackligh bloqueo todos los recuerdos de los infectados así como sus poderes en ese momento sarcillos se arremolinaron en el cuerpo de Iseei dándole la forma de un niño de 10 años al cual le esperaban muchas aventuras


	2. Capitulo 2

(7 AÑOS DESPUES)

Han pasado 7 años del incidente de nueva york james héller se le declaro muerto y cesaron su búsqueda también declararon oficialmente muerto a Alex mercer después de pelear con james héller la blackwach se ha mantenido inactiva por el echo del escape del sujeto de prueba que estuvo escondido a los demás agentes de la blackwach, ya no tenían material ni sujetos con los que trabajar así que concentraron sus recursos en encontrar al único sujeto que sabían que seguía vivo [Hades]…

La búsqueda continuo por 4 años y medio en los que no hubo rastro alguno del sujeto pero no perdían la esperanza porque sabían o habían calculado que el único sujeto que podía matar a [Hades] era [Zeus] (Alex mercer) pero decidieron esperar a que [Hades] saliera por si solo…

Así que solo esperaron

Durante el tiempo en el que issei bloqueo el virus blackligh fue puesto en un orfanato en la ciudad de kohu donde vivió durante 2 años hasta que una familia de apellido Hyodou lo adopto ahora el chico vivía en una casa normal de dos plantas juntos a sus padre político y su hermana política llamada Miu Hyodou la cual era de pelo castaño con ojos verdes era un poco más alta que issei pero de su misma edad

Durante 5 años issei vivió como normalmente lo haría una persona normal o en su caso un humano normal

Cuando fue adoptado empezó a ir a la escuela en la escuela era muy reservado sacaba buenas notas pero no tanto como para destacar era muy atlético aunque la comida que consumía era muy poca ni siquiera se terminaba un plato de comida era como si su cuerpo no aceptar la aceptara la comida pero la única parte que si comía era la carne no importaba que parte del animal era la podía comer con facilidad, en las noches tenia sueños muy… rojos

Sus sueños eran de personas con bisturís abriéndolo mientras él veía sin ninguna expresión sería normal que se asustara aunque fuera un poco pero no él lo veía como s todo eso no le importara pero si se le hacía raro que tuviera esos sueños pero lo más raro es que solo pasaba cada 2 días siempre cada 2 días casi parecieran… recuerdos

Durante ese tiempo issei hiso una buena relación con su hermana también ayudo el hecho de que los dos iban al mismo instituto siempre la protegía porque desde empezó a ir al instituto fue el blanco de muchos chicos por lo cual él siempre se metía en pelas con los chicos de su salón cuando hablaban de su hermana o la querían invitar a salir por esos hechos lo tacharon de delincuente

Ahora issei está caminando solo a su casa ya que su hermana se había unido a un club el club de ocultismo para ser más precisos

Issei: que aburrimiento – mientras se estiraba – enzima tengo mucha tarea

¿: U..UMM

Issei: dándose la vuelta - ¿hola? – viendo a la persona que lo habló que resultó ser una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro con unos atributos muy grandes

¿: E. Eres Hyodou I...Issei ¿verdad? – mostrando timidez

Issei: si soy yo que se te ofrece – mirándola normal porque sabía de su falso tartamudeo

¿: M...me llamo Amano yuma – inclinándose - ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Iseei no callo en su trampa pero quería ver a donde quería llegar la chica fingiendo ser tímida

Issei: claro – mientras la chica sonreía – ¿te parece el domingo al medio día?

Yuma: Claro – sonriendo muy feliz

Issei: bueno nos vemos el domingo en la plaza

Yuma: Si

Luego de eso se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa sin saber que lo una persona vio eso y resulto ser su hermana

Issei llego a su casa saludo a sus padres y se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama

Estuvo tumbado unos pocos minutos cuando tocaron su puerta e issei le dio permiso de entrar a la persona que toco que resulto ser su hermana

Issei: Oh miu que se te ofrece – sentándose en su cama

Miu: Issei – acercándose a él con una sonrisa – quería ver si tenías algo que hacer el domingo podríamos…

Issei: Lo siento el domingo tengo una cita – notando el pequeño cambio en la sonrisa de su hermana

Miu: O...OH y con ¿quién vas a salir?

Issei: con una chica llamada Yuma puedes creer que fingió ser tímida para que aceptara – recostándose en su cama

Miu: valla - sin dejar de mostrar su enojo – dime Issei no te gustaría entrar al club de ocultismo la presidenta del club me dijo que te preguntara – cambiando el tema

Iseei: No –sorprendiendo a su hermana por su respuesta tan sinsera

Miu: ¿porque?

Issei: a mí no me importa eso de lo oculto y secreto creo que todo tiene una explicación en resumen no soy de los que creen que dios iso al hombre si no el de los que pensa que venimos de los monos

Miu: P…odrias amenos considerarlo

Issei: eso sería poner en duda mis propias creencias lo siento pero no – siendo completamente sincero

Miu: que se le va hacer – saliendo del cuarto de su hermano

Cuando miu salió del cuarto de su hermano fue directamente al suyo cuando entro serró la puerta, tomo su celular y marco un número

Miu: Hola Presidenta Rias – hablando por el teléfono

Rias: Hola Miu ya hablaste con tu hermano sobre lo de unirse a al club

Miu: si pero no acepto dijo que él no cree en lo oculto paranormal

Rias: mmm bueno podemos mostrarle nuestras alas así si creerá

Miu: tales

Rias: bueno el lunes tráelo al club y hablaremos con el

Miu: Ok

Luego cortó la llamada y se acostó en su cama

.

.

.

.

Domingo por la tarde (1:00)

Hoy era domingo por la tarde la hora de la cita que tenía con Yuma así que salió de su casa hacia el parque para encontrarse con Yuma, cuando llego se sentó en una banca solo espero unos momentos cuando llego Yuma (la ropa es la misma que el anime)

Yuma: H...Hola Issei perdón ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Issei: no hace poco llegue – siendo sincero – Bueno vamos

Durante todo el día los chicos estuvieron paseando por el centro comercial y muchos lugares de la ciudad hasta que el reloj marco las 8:00 y los chicos se encaminaron hacia el parque donde se encontraron

Cuando llegaron Yuma se le adelanto un poco a Issei parando de caminar

Yuma: Hoy fue un día divertido – confundiendo a issei por que dejo de tartamudear

Issei: si fue divertido – sonriendo ligeramente

Yuma: Issei me harías un favor – sin mirarle

Issei: si está a mi alcance – sintiendo un mal presentimiento

Yuma: dándose la vuelta - ¿Morirías por mí?

Issei: ¿perdona? – viendo como una luz cubría a Yuma mostrando un traje de coreas que solo cubría sus partes necesaria y u para de alas negras en su espalda

Issei se sorprendió por unos minutos pero no tuvo tiempo para eso ya que Yuma se le acercó mucho atravesándolo con una lanza que parecía ser de luz amarilla

Issei vomito sangre cuando Yuma saco el arma de su cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo

Yuma: Fue muy divertida la cita Issei – notando el enojo en la mirada moribunda de issei – si quieres culpar a alguien chulapa cúlpate a ti por ser débil – volando lejos de issei mientras este cerraba sus ojos

Si se hubiera quedado unos momentos más hubiera visto como la herida que le hiso a Issei se llenaba de sarcillos y se serraba

En la mente de issei todo era un caos su estaba recibiendo los recuerdos que bloqueo cunado se liberó de la blackwach y llego a Japón mientras en la vida real el seguía inconsciente en su mente estaba digiriendo toda la información que guardo no sabe cuánto estuvo viendo cada recuerdo desde su nacimiento hasta el día de hoy quizás fueron solo 30 minutos afuera pero en su mente fueron como años viendo las torturas que sufría las cosas que le hacían desde muy pequeño…

Y también cuando sintió la que los otros 2 seres que también asimilaron el virus blackligh pelearon

Alex mercer y james héller

Sabia por lo que recordó que cuando bloqueo virus en si también bloque el virus también bloque el de héller

También recordó que podía comunicarse con cualquiera que tuviera el virus en su cuerpo no importa donde este en el mundo

Buscando a héller lo localizo en México

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la actividad del virus que portaba Alex mercer en américa mas especifico en nueva york

Entonces entro en contacto con james y Alex

En medio de un espacio mental se encontraban tres persona una era un hombre de 30 años calvo con gabardina negra y roja por dentro con pantalones militares negros

El otro un hombre de 29 años con una campera negra con bordes blanco en los brazo y con la capucha puesta

El otro un adolecente de 18 años con el cabello castaño ojos del mismo color con un campera negra con con los brazos de color negro pero sin la capucha puesta

Issei: es bueno verlos James, Mercer

En el lugar se podía notar la rabia que había en el ambiente

Alex: ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Y ¿Dónde estamos? – convirtiendo su brazo en su espada

Issei no pudo contestar porque james se lanzó directamente sobre mercer con sus brazos transformado en garras filos de metal

James: no me importa dónde estamos solo sé que tu estas vivos – señalándolo con su garra – pero me asegurare de matarte bien ahora

James se lanzó de nuevo y mercer se preparó para pararlo con su garra pero en eso issei se puso en medio de los dos transformando sus brazos en escudo parando los ataques de ambos

James: ¿Tú también estas con él? – transformando su brazo en puños negros con picos

Issei: yo no estoy de ningún lado – poniendo sus brazos normales – ahora mismos estamos en una conexión mental yo los traje aquí

Alex: ¿Quién eres? – des transformando su brazo igual que héller

Issei: mi nombre es issei soy el código hades – dándole sorpresa a Alex – soy igual que ustedes un infectado por el blackligh

Alex: de que eres infectado eres infectado pero nunca escuche de un proyecto hades

Issei: eso es porque mi existencia es solo la conocen los líderes de las naciones de alto rango como presidentes o ministros de defensa

James: a mí lo único que me importa es el por qué estoy quiero salir para ir a buscar a mi hija estuve 7 años sin recordarla no sé dónde estará

Iseei: mi plan era traerte a ti para hablar héller por eso te busque pero mi sorpresa fue darme cuenta de que mercer está vivo por eso los traje – mirándolos serio – lo que quiero saber antes de decirles por que están aquí es como el que mercer sigue vivo

James: si también me da curiosidad estoy seguro que te consumí – mirándolo con odio

Alex: bueno se los explicare – sentándose en el suelo – verán antes de pelear con héller y después de secuestrar a su hija hice conmigo mismo un experimento en donde use la mitad de mi vio masa y una copia de mis recuerdos cree un cuerpo exactamente igual que el mía así que lo guarde escondido de todos mis súbditos está ligado con mi sistema nervioso como si fuéramos gemelos si yo moría el despertaría sabiendo el porqué de mi muerte aunque lo raro fue que poco más de unos días después perdí la memoria y empecé a tener una vida normal hasta me llege a cazar y ahora lo recuerdo todo

James: Como si te fuera creer eso de que tenías una vida normal y si así fuera ahora eres ales mercer e hijo de puta que quiero ver muerto

Mercer: no es mi problema si me crees o no héller pero dime que hesite después de consumirme

James: salve a maya de donde la tenías secuestrada luego de eso desaparecí después igual que tu mis recuerdos se bloquearon luego empecé a tomar trabajos como repartidor de droga y traficante pero un trabajo salió mal y termine en la cárcel de México luego Salí pero sin la posibilidad de volver a estados unidos y ay sigo – terminando de explicar ve a issei - y tu ¿que nos tienes que decir?

Issei: bueno les quiero decir que yo soy la causa de que perdieran su memoria y sus poderes – sorprendiendo a los dos hombres – yo prácticamente nací con el blackligh por que al momento de nacer me inyectaron el blackligh al igual que a mucho pero yo fui el único que no murió y asimilo el virus el mismo virus que ustedes posen el día que ustedes pelearon y mercer murió yo aproveche para escapar del lugar donde me tenían cautivo luego llegue hasta Japón y ahí es donde me encuentro ahora, la razón por la que bloque el virus y mis recuerdo fue para para a la blackwach ya que si poder capturarte a ti héller y como mercer muerto yo era el único sujeto de pruebas disponible por que si yo desaparecía entonces no podrían continuar el con la pruebas además no conocía nada del mundo por lo que decidí ser una persona normal aunque fuera por 7 años

Los hombres asimilaron rápido la información que recibieron de issei

Issei: yo soy algo así como el cable que une nuestras mentes puedo traerlos aquí y solo pueden irse si yo lo quiero no se podemos matar ni consumir aquí

Alex: ¿para qué nos dices esto? – preguntando desconfiado

Iseei: para preguntarles ¿Qué aran ahora? Mi plan es vivir una vida normal aunque ahora parece que ay cosas que no sabemos de estés mundo – confundiendo a james y Alex – para que él se desbloqueara el virus yo tenía que estar al borde de la muerte y así fue pero fui asesinado por una chica con alas negras

Héller: alguien infectado

Issei: no sus alas eran negras con plumas no como si fueran creadas con vio masa

Alex: eso sí que es raro cuando despierte lo investigare

Issei: a todo eso no confió mucho en ti Alex

Alex: ¿Por qué? – pregunto tranquilo

Issei: intentaste convertir a todos los humanos en infectados eso no me da mucha confianza

Alex: si no quieren confiar en mi bien pero en estos 7 años yo cambie no tengo deseos de infectar al mundo con el blackligh

Héller: ¿y esperas que te creamos eso? – pregunto furioso

Alex: como les dije no me importa lo que crean yo continuare mi vida con mi esposa espero que no intentes cazarme héller

Issei: luego veremos eso les voy a decir lo efectos secundarios de bloquear el virus – detenido la pela de Alex y héller – lo primero es que no podré volver a bloquear de nuevo el virus por que como este muta no me dejara volver a hacerlo además que nuestro caso es especial nosotros tres estamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia el virus puede soportar la radiación a niveles críticos podríamos estar en un reactor nuclear expuestos y no nos pasaría nada además de que podemos imponernos ante seres inferiores a nosotros además hice un cambio en el virus que ahí dentro de mercer evite que pueda infectar a otros podrá sanar a personas pero no convertirlas el virus también nos da inmortalidad y una esperanza de vida infinita nosotros somos los máximos cazadores solo uno de nosotros puede matar a otro, ahora mismo los voy a despertar cortare la línea que une nuestras mentes les diré esto Japón es mi zona no entren e mi zona porque los cazare y los consumiré – mirándolos retadoramente – obvio que eso también va para mí no pisare sus países ni me acercare a ustedes si no lo quieren por eso les digo esto para evitar que llamemos la atención del gobierno pero nosotros somos superiores podemos hacer lo que queramos hace que hagan lo que quieran

Con esas últimas palabras issei corta la sincronía con Alex y james despertando en una cama de hospital se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo mirando la mirada de asombrada de un médico y unas miradas felices de sus familia

Issei: Buenos días – dijo sonriendo ligeramente

Su hermana al momento salto encima de la cama de él y lo abrazo y se puso a llorar se dio la vuelta y vio que el medidor de los signos vitales de él se encontraba recién desconectado al parecer lo creían muerto aunque no está lejos de la verdad


	3. Chapter 3

Issei POV

Ha pasado una semana desde que desperté en el hospital obviamente yo me sentía bien para salir pero los doctores quisieron déjame en observación tuve que resignarme ante eso pero no todo fue tiempo perdido en la semana que estuve en el hospital quise probar mi poderes que recupere ya que soy un prototype puedo controlar lo que hay dentro del cuerpo de una persona por eso entre en la sala de pacientes con cáncer y con mis sarcillos extraje las células cancerígenas las use como alimento para reponer mi vio masa las enfermedades el veneno nada de eso me hace daño o e afecta, la conmoción de los médicos al ver que todos los de la sala de cáncer fueron curados no había ni una pisca de las células cancerígenas en su sistema

Después de la semana pude volver a casa como me hospitalizaron el domingo cuando fue mi cita era domingo cuando Salí tenía que salir de la casa tenía que practicar con mis armas para ver que todo siguiera igual

Issei: voy a salir un rato mama

Sra. H: ¿no podrías quedarte descansan? me preocupas

Issei: tranquila mama estoy bien además descanse una semana entera en el hospital

Sra. H: Ok pero ten cuidado

Issei: tranquila lo tendré

Después de salir de mi casa me asegure de que nadie estuviera cerca con mi [visión de cazador] y en pese a correr a alta velocidad hacia una zona boscosa muy alejada de la ciudad

Cuando llegue volví a activar la [visión de cazador] y ver que no había nade cerca cuando supe que no había nadie cerca me concentre primero active mis [Garras] en pese a dar zarpazos a los arboles con muy poca fuerza si ponía mucha hubiera partido el árbol y sería muy sospechoso que un árbol fuera partido por [Garras] de animal

Luego la [espada], daba tajos a gran velocidad al aire podría cortar una bala que viniera hacia mí ya que con los sentidos que poseo verla o escucharla no me seria problema

Después active mi [Látigo] lo estiraba hasta la copa de los árboles y me retraía hacia el

Luego saque mis [Puños] y en pese a dar golpes al suelo desquebrajándolo quizás me pase un poco en la fuerza porque hice un pequeño temblor en la ciudad

Hace estuve durante toda la tarde probé mi capacidad para ser y no haya problema podía cortarme la cabeza y sanaría pero claro en máximo una hora

Con el virus blackligh los problemas como el agua, la comida, o el sueño no eran problema puedo estar casi un mes sin comer ni beber además prácticamente no hesitaba dormir, además que asustaría a mis padres si fueran a despertarme porque cuando duermo es como si estuviera en coma también mi corazón no se siente latir si yo quiero, luego de revisar mis problemas me dispuse a regresar a mi caza

Cuando llegue me dirigí a mi cama no sin antes que mi papa me preguntara sobre el pequeño temblor que hubo piamente me hice el tonto y le dije que no lo sentí

Ya era lunes por la mañana no dormí en toda la noche buscando información del incidente de nueva york con la blackwach pero parece que lo escondieron muy bien solo dijeron que fue un ataque terrorista además de que publicaron las caras de Alex mercer y James héller pero dudo que los encuentren cuando pueden ser quien ellos quieran

Miu: Issei – comenzó mi hermana mientras caminábamos a la escuela –como estuviste en el hospital no pude llevarte al club de ocultismo para que Rias – boucho te conociera asique quiero que vayas hoy

Issei: De acuerdo luego ven a buscarme a mi salón – mientras caminaba

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todo mi salón me pregunto qué había pasado le mente diciendo que me habían asalta y lastimado que por eso falte ya que aún seguía en el hospital

Después de eso todo fue normal en la escuela espeto por la clase de GYA donde destaque mucho parece que aún me es difícil medir la fuerza y velocidad que uso, pero como me dijo mi hermana me fue a buscar a mi salón y fuimos al edificio del club el cual era un edificio abandonado atrás de la escuela

Miu: aquí es Issei – me dijo mi hermana con claro nerviosismo – espero que todo salga bien – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero lo escuche perfectamente

Nos abrió la puerta un chico rubio del mismo tamaño que yo con el uniforme del coleguio bien arreglado

Kiba: Bienvenido Hyouou Issei Miu – san siempre habla de ti – dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Miu: K…Kiba – kun no digas eso – dijo muy sonrojada mi hermana

Kiba: Bueno pasa Buchou te está esperando

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del club vi que estaba muy buen amueblada con un escritorio victoriano dos sillones y una mesita de té en medio con muchos círculos raros en las paredes

Akeno: Ara ara bienvenido al club Issei – Kun – dijo una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro con un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier mujer – me llamo Akeno Himejima

Issei: un gusto Akeno – sempai – siendo cortes ya que sus instintos le decían que no había peligro para el

En eso la puerta de se abre mostrando a una "niña" de pelo blanco con un adorno de gato en su pelo

Akeno: ella es Toujo Koneko de primer año

Issei: Un gusto – le dije mirándola ella solo asintió con la cabeza no debe ser de muchas palabras

¿: Ara ¿ya está aquí? - dijo una chica de cabello escarlata sentándose enfrente del escritorio

Miu: Si Bouchou este es mi hermano Issei – dijo presentándome

Rias: Mucho justo Issei –kun me llamo Rias Gremory – dijo presentándose

Issei: un gusto Rias sempai – dije cortésmente girándome viendo a todos los presentes – Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana – inclinando mi cabeza

Rias: Bueno quiero hacerte una pregunta – sentándose en su asiento en el escritorio - ¿te gustaría unirte a mi sequito

.

.

.

Narrador POV

Esa pregunta causo confusión en issei ya que pensaba que preguntaría si quería unirse al club

Issei: disculpe rias – sempai ¿a qué se refiere? – poniendo una cara seria

Rias: issei – kun ¿tú crees en las cosas sobrenaturales?

Issei: no soy alguien que prefiere ver los resultados y creo en cosas en las que veo – dijo muy serio

Rias: ¿que harías si te dijera que todos en esta sala son demonios?

Issei: diría que eso es muy infantil rias – sempai

En ese mismo momento un par de alas negras como de murciélago salieron de la espalda de rias

Issei al momento en que noto que ellas tenían alas como la chica que lo ataco tomo a su hermana bruscamente del brazo y la hiso ponerse detrás de él poniendo una mirada seria

Rias: como ves soy un demonio de clase alta por eso quie… - ahí quedo sus palabras pues issei la interrumpió

Issei: ya pensaba que esa chica no estaba sola díganme ¿Quién los envió? –Confundiendo a los presentes - ¿fueron los de la blackwach? Que ahora crean personas con alas

Rias: cr…ceo que te estas confundiendo - dijo un poco nerviosa por la forma de tomar las cosas el chico

Issei se movió increíblemente rápido hasta estar enfrente de rias mirándola con ojos de un predador viendo su presa

Issei: Miu vete de aquí – dijo si mirarla

Miu: I...Issei – trato de acercarse a su hermano

Issei: DIJE QUE TE VALLAS – grito fuertemente

Pero miu tuvo la valentía de ponerse enfrente de su hermano desplegando sus alas eso sorprendió en gran medida al castaño en ese momento muchas estadas se posicionaron alrededor del muchas a milímetros de su garganta

Kiba: Buchou retroceda – dijo empuñando una espada de fuego parado de frente al castaño

Miu: espera Kiba – kun – dijo muy preocupada la hermana del peli castaño

Issei: Miu – dijo el chico con la cabeza baja – tienes mucho que explicar – dijo mientras estiraba su brazo

Kiba por instinto o miedo él no sabía el sentimiento que lo invadía en ese momento pero hiso que una espada traspasara la garganta del chico al ver que acercaba su mano

Esto horrorizo a su hermana que pensó que Kiba mato a su hermano todos en el club veían atónitos esta escena la de issei parado con una espada atravesando su garganta mientras la sangre escurría

Rias estuvo a punto de sacar una pieza de ajedrez la torre para ser más exacto estuvo a punto de utilizarla pero vio con la boca abierta como el castaño movía su mano lentamente hacia la hoja que tenía en su garganta y sin nada de esfuerzo destrozo la hoja de metal Kiba de la sorpresa desactivo las espadas

Issei tenía una cara de ira rápidamente sus brazos se llenaron de sarcillos solo tomo medio segundo cuando sus brazos se transformaron en garras poniéndose en pose de batalla

Issei: la blackwach nunca aprende – dijo a punto de saltar sobre kiba

De repente miu arazá a issei por el frente deteniendo su ataque

Miu: POR FAVOR ISSEI ESPERA DEJA QUE HABLEMOS – dijo esperanzada de que su hermano parara

Issei la vio fijamente entonces un recuerdo de ellos jugando lo hiso calmar su enojo desactivando sus garras lo que hiso que los demás se relajaran

Issei: muy bien explícate Gremory – dijo cortante

Rias se calmó y le oficio sentarse en el sillón a lo que acepto y ella se sentó frente a el

Rias: como te dije somos demonios de esos en los que aparecen en la biblia hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre tres facciones los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios – entonces rias se la pasa explicándole todo de las tres facciones, las scregears y que tenían piezas de ajedrez con las que podían reencarnar a humanos en demonios eso no le gustó mucho ya que convirtieron a su hermana en algo que la cultura popular resulta ser maligno

Issei: entiendo lo que quiero saber es porque convirtieron en demonio a miu – dejo amenazante poniendo nerviosos a los presentes menos a miu que tenía rubor en sus mejillas

Miu: yo te lo puedo explicar issei – comenzó – 2 meses después de ingresar a la escuela un chico me invito a salir – internamente issei se sentía molesto por no cumplir su deber de aterrar a todo el que quiera salir con su hermana – cuando termine mi sita con el chico me dijo que debía morir entonces alas con plumas negras salieron de su espalda y me atravesó con una lanza de luz resulto ser un caído luego de eso la presidenta Rias me salvo reviviéndome como demonio por que vio que tenía un scregear luego de eso entrene para controlar mi scregear pero resulto ser solo un twilie cristal – dijo desanimada

Issei: muy bien lo entiendo y te doy las gracias por salvar a mi hermana – inclinado la cabeza – pero eso no significa que confié en ustedes

Rias: bueno como te lo dije quiero que seas de mi nobleza además quiero saber que eres esos podes no los conozco y ahora que lo pienso no siento tu presencia pareciera que estoy hablando con un muerto – soltando una pequeña risita

Issei: eso no está lejos de la verdad sempai – lleno hacia la puerta parándose antes de abrirla – te veré en casa miu

Issei luego de eso salió del club y corrió directo a su casa cuando llego fue directo a su cuarto

En otra parte en específico en el departamento de Rias Gremory

Rias: Oni – sama quero pedirte el favor de que si puedes encontrar todo lo que sepas de hyodou issei – hablando por teléfono

Sizzer: estas muy interesada en ese chico – dijo con tono pícaro - ¿Qué te llamo la atención de el?

Rias: no es nada de lo que piensas Oni – sama es demasiado raro lo invite a unirse a mi sequito pero reacciono de una forma muy violenta además fue traspasado en la garganta por una espada de yuuto y se la quitó como si nada y transformo sus brazos en garras no sabía que había un scregear así de fuerte… ¿oni- sama? – pregunto ya que su hermano respondió después de contarle

Sizzer: voy enseguida – dijo para después colgar de golpe

Rias: hola ¿oni –sama? –de repente un circulo de trasporte con el diseño del clan Gremory aprecio y del Salí un hombre pelirrojo con cara emocionada

Sizzer: Dime donde esta – tomándola de repente por los hombres

Al día siguiente sizzer acompaño a rias hasta el salón del club donde mando a Kiba llamar a hyodou issei

Issei: que necesita rias - sempai – dijo mientras entraba

Rias: hola issei – kun – dijo cortésmente – la verdad hable con mi hermano ayer por la noche y me dijo que quería conocerte

En eso el hermano de rias se puso frente con una sonrisa amable cuando de la nada golpeo el rostro de issei, eso sorprendió en gran medida a todos y preocupo a miu ya que sabía quién era el hermano de rias pensó que sizzer mataría a issei pero le sorprendió aún más cuando issei golpeo a sizzer en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre mientras que su golpe no pareció afectarle más que un golpe de un humano

Issei: no se quién eres pero te recomiendo que no hagas eso de nuevo – dándose la vuelta para salir pero para de repente cuando sizzer se recuperó lo tomo del hombro

Sizzer: no quería pelear solo quería saber si eras tú de verdad

Issei: a que te refieres – presentimiento que sabía quién era

Sizzer: [Hades] el secreto mayor guardado de la blackwach – sorprendiendo a rias por el hecho de que sepa quién es issei

Issei convirtió su brazo en tentáculos y atrapa a sizzer innovándolo aunque sizzer quisiera salir con su poder de la destrucción esos tentáculos se regeneraban más rápido de lo que los pudiera destruir

Sizzer: tranquilo como dije no quiero pelear es todo lo contrario quiero pedirte ayuda – dijo con una sonrisa amable pero nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba

Issei: entras en mi territorio de caza y me pides ayuda eres muy valiente

Rias: espera este mi territorio

Issei dirigió su mirada a rias la cual se congelo por la frialdad con la que la miraba

Issei: este es mi territorio y si no tienes el poder para quitármelo solo son invitados aquí entienden – haciendo uso de sus instintos de cazador haciendo que para os que tenían sangre o relación con un animal se sintieran con mucho miedo (Koneko)

Sizzer: entonces ahí más – dijo de repente – no eres el último

Issei: supongo que no tiene sentido callar ya lo que soy y al parecer tu sabes lo que soy diles tu – soltando el agarre que tenía sobre él y saliendo de la habitación

Al parecer lo que es issei esta por ser revelado pero les gustara saber que es


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que issei saliera del club de ocultismo Sirzechs callo de rodillas al suelo no lo demostró cuando estaba cara a cara con el castaño pero, el que sabía cuál era la habilidad de las personas como issei tenía mucho miedo

Rias: Oni-sama – rias de inmediato ayudo a lucifer a pararse - ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto muy preocupada

Sirzechs: cuando te cuente quien es Hyodou Issei tú también estarás así – dijo el Mao sentado en el sillón

Miu: ¿Quién es mi hermano? – pregunto algo temerosa la hermana del castaño

Sirzechs: ustedes quizás no lo sepan pero hace algunos años se realizó un ataque terrorista a los estados unidos usando una arma biológica esa él noticia que se dio al mundo pero solo es la versión para el público – dijo confundiendo a los adolescentes – lo cierto es que todo el ataque fue realizado por una persona llamada Alex mercer el científico que creo un virus llamado Blackligh que da a los usuarios poderes increíbles como súper fuerza, gran velocidad, etc.

Rias: issei es un usuario del blackligh – dijo resumiendo un poco el relato de su hermano

Sirzechs: si en ese tiempo lo científicos necesitaban conejillos de indias y que mejor que probar un arma para los humanos que con humanos – dijo lo más calmado a los chicos

Akeno: pero como los padres de issei pudieron permitir eso – dijo espantada de que los padres del castaño permitieran tal atrocidad

Sirzechs: porque no necesitaban la aprobación de personas muertas en ese tiempo el chico no había nacido todavía solo faltaba una semana para su nacimiento pero militares mataron a su padre e hicieron una cesaría forzada a la madre tomando al recién nacido se lo infecto con el virus haciendo experimentos con él durante 18 años

Miu: espere Sirzechs-sama dijo durante 18 años pero issei tiene 16 – dijo confundida por tal diferencia

Sirzechs: eso es porque el virus se creó para dar más fuerza en las características de los humanos pero hubo más efectos como la inmortalidad – dijo asombrando a los presentes - él puede tomar la edad que él quiera, no tiene edad

Akeno: eso es increíble – dijo en verdad asombrada

Sirzechs: en esos momentos Alex mercer robo el virus porque veía que causaban más mal que bien pero fue acorralado sin salida soltó el virus provocando que el virus sea liberado pero un virus no puede sobrevivir sin un anfitrión por lo que tomo al primer humano que tuviera cerca en ese caso sería Alex mercer pero haciendo que perdiera su memoria por lo que tomaría tiempo que recuperara sus recuerdos la blackwach necesitaba quitarse a mercer de encima por lo que empezaron a cazar a Alex pero poco podían hacer contra alguien que tenía tales poderes – los chicos estaban asombrados de que existan tales monstruos – pero lo que hace que el virus sea tan peligroso es que tiene la capacidad de consumir organismos y mutar según las órdenes del anfitrión esas garras que viste rias solo son una de las infinitas mutaciones del virus

Rias: ¿q…que quieres decir con que consume organismos? – dijo esperando que no sea lo que pensaba

Sirzechs: todo tipo de ser vivo incluso personas y las demás razas no somos la excepción – explico haciendo real los maslos presentimientos de su hermana – continuando, Alex mercer consiguió acorralar a la blackwach por lo que empezó una guerra contra una sola persona pero mercer era inteligente sabía todo lo que podía hacer con el virus incluso a quien se lo podía hacer – dijo espantando a los presentes – con el virus se puede crear toda clase de criaturas y eso es lo que hiso mercer creo criaturas de pesadilla para combatir a todo el mundo ya que cambio sus planes de erradicar a la blackwach a conquistar el mundo

Kiba: pero los que crearon el virus no pudieron hacer algo como dar a sus soldados el mismo virus para combatirlo – pregunto el espadachín ya que eso sería lo más lógico

Sirzechs: lo intentaron pero Alex mercer fue quien creo el virus y usaron la única sepa que tenían para conseguir esos poderes

Kiba: entiendo

Sirzechs: todo nueva york combatía al código [Zeus] que es como se lo denomino, mercer también podía infectar a personas dándole las mismas habilidades que el también infecto a una persona que sería su ruina, infecto al sargento James Héller quien se opuso a mercer al descubrir que mercer mato a su esposa por la liberación que hubo en mueva york pelearon a muerte con la muerte de Alex mercer como final

Miu: es una historia muy interesante Sirzechs-sama pero no entiendo donde entra mi hermano en ella

Sirzechs: la verdad es que las facciones espiamos todo eso pero nosotros pensábamos que solo quedaban dos pero luego descubrimos que había un sujeto de pruebas secreto que escapo luego de la muerte de Alex mercer

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos con eso, Kiba se sentía identificado con la vida de issei ya que el también fue parte de un experimento en la iglesia

Sirzechs: les voy a ser sincero el que ese tercer sujeto este aquí es una verdadera sorpresa y me alegro que no sea un enemigo

Rias: ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Oni-sama?

Sirzechs: sigan como si nada y trata de no hacerlo enojar por que como te dije no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar

Sirzechs se levantó y se retiró en un círculo mágico dejando a los jóvenes muy pensativos en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a issei con una cara seria

Issei: y esa es la historia – dijo entrando dejando a los presentes como estatuas parecía ser que escucho todo

Miu de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a issei mientras llora en su hombro

Miu: n…no lo sabía no sabía que tuviste que pasar por todo e…eso – dijo sollozando

Issei solo correspondió el abrazo haciendo que su hermana se tranquilizara

Rias: lamento arruinar su momento pero ¿cómo actuaremos de ahora en adelante issei Hyodou?

Issei: yo solo quiero vivir tranquilamente con mi familia si me quieren como enemigo tendrán que estar preparados para las consecuencias – dijo serio

Rias: en ese caso trabajemos juntos cuidando este lugar – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia issei

Issei: será un placer – estrechando su mano – en ese caso pido entrar en el club de ocultismo Rias Gremory

Rias: si iba a proponerte eso bienvenido issei al club de ocultismo

Issei: espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Después de la presentación issei se retiró a su casa debía informar a los demás Prototype sobre su descubrimiento, cuando llego a su casa saludo a sus padres y se retiró a su cuarto les dio que no cenaría que estaba muy cansado que solo quería dormir

Cuando se acostó en su cama cerro sus ojos para aparecer en su espacio mental donde al momento aparecieron Alex mercer y James Héller quienes no se veían muy felices

Alex: espero que sea importante estaba cenando con mi esposa – expreso su enojo mercer

Héller: no sé si lo sepas pero en México son las 12:00 am y no me hace gracia esto

Issei: Lamento eso pero les iba a informar de mi reciente descubrimiento – dijo llamando la atención de los dos prototype

Alex: ¿cuál sería ese descubrimiento?

Issei: me encontré con criaturas parecidas a las que me ataco cuando tenía mis poderes bloqueados, son muy interesantes

Héller: y que son los que te atacaron [evolucionados] o algo nuevo

Issei: lo que ataco fue un Ángel caído – dijo dejando confundió a los dos

Alex: ¿qué clase de código es ese?

Issei: no es un código parece que todo lo que está escrito en la biblia es verdad incluso sus peligros los demonio, ángeles y ángeles caídos existen lo comprobé capture a uno que parecía ser su líder y su estructura genética es muy interesante no era un infectado si lo fuera habría notado el virus

Héller: es algo difícil de asimilar

Alex: vaya que lo es, que seres que se creen un mito existan es algo demasiado interesante me gustaría consumir a uno para probar su estructura genética

Issei: parece que estos seres están en todo incuso política eran conscientes del incidente de nueva york

Héller: espera estas diciendo que esos malditos sabían todo lo que estaba haciendo el gobierno y no hicieron NADA – dijo muy enojado héller porque esos seres no impidieron la muerte de miles de personas

Issei: entiendo tu furia yo también me siento así pero no podemos hacer nada de momento. Al parecer los humanos no son más que ganado, pero una cosa es segura no tienen miedo a nosotros

Alex: deben tener miedo ya que no podemos morir, solo uno de nosotros puede matar al otro además que podemos consumirlos y no podrían hacer nada

Héller: como quisiera tener a uno de esos aquí para confirmarles ese miedo – dijo sin bajar su furia

Issei: igual que establecimos nosotros territorios de caza ellos también toman territorios donde pueden regir por decirlo de alguna manera, los que están en mi territorio solo son niños no habría sido problema matarlo pero hay un problema también pueden convertir a los humanos en su especie

Alex: ósea que tenían una forma de aumentar su poder mediante el reclutamiento pero no le encuentro un problema a nosotros no nos afectaría solo deberíamos eliminar las células que nos haría de su misma especie y cambiarlas

Issei: el problema no es que me puedan convertir sino que convirtieron a mi hermana en una de ellos y lo estuve pensando la única forma de quitar esos genes a mi hermana seria que la convirtiera en una de nosotros y nosotros sabemos que ya no debemos hacer eso

Héller: eso es cierto no podeos crear más de nosotros eso causaría un gran daño – dio mirando acusadoramente a Alex

Alex: como sea puede ser que haya más por todo el mundo en lo personal estoy por ir a cazar a los que estén en nueva york

Issei: no es una mala idea pero si sales la blackwach puede encontrarte está inactiva no disuelta eso sería un riesgo innecesario pondrías en peligro a todos

Alex: si es cierto ¿qué debemos hacer entonces? – pregunto

Héller: yo digo que casemos a los de la puta blackwach y si esos demonios se interponen también los eliminemos

Issei: comprendo tu furia pero nosotros somos seres superiores no solo por fuerza y habilidades sino por razonamiento, ya que ellos me tienen miedo solo seguirán lo que yo diga no se arriesgaran a pelear conmigo sugiero que si encuentran a uno de sugiero que los intimiden es mejor no entrar en conflicto

Alex: yo estoy de acurdo mientras no me molesten no los cazare

Héller: creo que tienen razón aunque no me guste lo are pero si uno de esos cabrones se acerca a mi hija los matare sin compasión

Issei: por cierto héller ¿dónde etas ahora? – pregunto el Prototype

Héller: estoy por ingresar a los estados unidos para volver con mi hija

Alex: sabes que esa es mi zona de caza ¿no?

Héller: lo sé y no me importa si te interpones en que vea a mi hija no dudare en consumirte de nuevo sabes que ya no eres tan fuerte

Issei: héller tiene razón es su derecho – dejo en claro issei – Alex no aras nada en contra de héller en parte de su nuevo territorio

Alex: como quieras de cualquier forma no haría nada aunque quisiera

Issei: bien eso es todo nos veremos otro día si necesitan que nos reunamos solo concéntrense en su mente para entrar en este lugar nos vemos

Después de eso Issei corto la conexión mental para centra su mirada n la ventana viendo que el sol estaba a punto de salir así que usando sus sarcillos se cambió de ropa y se encamino a la escuela ya que no le molestaba ir de temprano a la escuela dejando una nota a su familia diciendo que se fue temprano a la escuela

Cuando diviso la entrada de la escuela vio que también estaba llegando el consejo estudiantil solo los ignoro y paso la entrada en el momento de cruzar la entrada fue rodeado por los miembros del consejo de estudiantes los cuales le miraban serios

Issei: ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto indiferente a lo que paseaba – quiero ir a mi clase

Sona: ¿Quién eres? Y no trates de engañarnos Hyodou nunca llega si no es con su hermana – dijo sin perder su mirada fría – además no se puede sentir tu aura es como si estuvieras muerto

Issei: no sabía que me miraras tanto presidenta – dijo haciendo que un tenue sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la presidenta del consejo

Tsubaki: no cambies el tema – preparados para sacar su scret grear – ¿Quién eres?

Issei: miren no quiero tener que matarlos así que cada quien a sus asuntos – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la escuela

Mientras caminaba el único chico detuvo su caminar sujetándolo del hombro

Saji: kaicho te hiso una pregunta contesta si no quieres problemas – dijo haciendo aparecer su scret gear pensando que eso asustaría al "impostor"… mala idea

En un rápido movimiento sujeto el brazo con el que lo sujetaba levantándolo al aire y estrellándolo contra el asfalto creando un gran cráter y levantando mucho humo, cuando se despejo el humo vieron a un saji inconsciente con mucha sangre saliendo de su espalda la chica llamada momo se espantó mucho por eso así que arremetió con un golpe en la cara del peli castaño que estaba distraído pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera fue capaz de mover la cabeza de su objetivo además sintió como si hubiera golpeado un muro de metal solido

Momo: ¿qu…que eres? – su pregunta se solo fue contestada con un golpe en su estómago enviándola a un muro de la entrada haciendo que lo traspasase

Sona estuvo por lanzarle un hechizo de agua cuando vio como en los brazos del "impostor" se arremolinaron sarcillos que le dieron forma de garra a sus dos brazos y en un santiamén ya estaba sosteniéndola delante de ella con esas garras peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, el miedo se apodero de ella y empezó a temblar mientras lagrimas empezaron a salir de su ojos

Sona: n…no p…por f…favor – pidió como pudo pero su miedo no la dejaba formular más palabras, pensó que sería su fin que ya no vería a sus siervos que ya no sería molestada por su hermana, hasta que una vos detuvo el avance de esas filosas garras

Rias: ISSEI DETENTE – dijo llegando volando

Issei: por que debería Gremory ellas no quisieron dejarme en paz

Rias llego al lado de Sona y la hiso inclinarse junto a ella

Rias: ella no sabía de tu existencia por eso tomo medidas tan drásticas por favor perdónala – pidió con la esperanza de que dejara vivir a su amiga

Issei: de acuerdo lo dejare pasar pero que no se repita la próxima vez los comeré – dijo para retomar su camino hacia la escuela que todavía estaba vacía

Cuando issei desapareció de la vista de los del consejo estudiantil y rias Sona le pidió explicaciones de por qué hiso eso pareciera que le habían herido gravemente el orgullo, entonces les conto a todos lo que aún seguían consientes toda la historia que le conto su hermano Sona aún no podía creer que ese ser pudiera existir pero con la facilidad con la que abatió con el consejo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el no meterse en el camino de Hyodou issei

Sona: esta es una noticia que se le tiene que dar a todos los demonios ya que si existe un ser tan poderoso deben ser advertidos – expreso su preocupación

Rias: anoche hable con mi hermano me dijo que lo hablo en el consejo y con los otros maou y se publicara de la existencia de Issei pero no como a alguien que tengan que matar si para que cuando lo vean se alejen lo más lejos posible – dijo mirando seriamente a su amiga la cual le devolvía la mirada

Sona: entiendo… entonces estamos compartiendo territorio con un Prototype no sé si sentirme segura o atemorizada

Rias: a nuestros ojos nosotros tres compartimos territorio – dijo corrigiendo las palabras de su amiga – a sus ojos nosotros somos intrusas en su zona de casería

Sona: pero tu hermano no puede hacer nada para hacer que se valla aun si es hermano de uno de tus siervos puede ser muy peligroso

Rias: parece que no entendiste mi hermano tiene miedo – dijo impresionando a Sona – tiene miedo de morir a manos de issei ya que como dijo él puede consumir todo lo que tenga vida

En ese momento las palabras de issei resonaron en la cabeza de Sona palabras que estremecieron todo su ser

" _la próxima ves los comeré"_

Rias: parece que recordaste sus palabras

Sona: si… escuchen chicos cuando despierten a saji y momo explíquenles la situación que no se acerquen a Hyodou issei y no lo provoquen ¿entendido?

Todos: SI

Luego los miembros se retiraron a hacer sus cosas correspondientes dejando a Sona y Rias solas

Sona: cambiando el tema Rias… - comenzó Sona – ¿ya escogiste a uno?

Rias: tú ya sabes que es muy difícil escoger entre uno de ellos – dijo muy sonrojada Rias

Sona: pero ya se acerca el tiempo límite ellos ya te demostraron por varios años lo mucho que te aman solo escoge a uno

Rias: no es tan fácil los dos me gustan por igual – dijo deprimida – es que nos conocemos desde niños si elijo a uno pierdo al otro eso no me gustaría

Sona: estas siendo demasiado codiciosa Rias

Rias: ya lo sé es que Raiser es amable y cortes conmigo – dijo algo soñadora rias

Sona: entonces solo escoge a Raiser – dijo con la esperanza de que su amiga terminara el problema en que la metieron sus padres

Rias: pero sairaorg es muy atento además de gracioso y siempre esta emocionado – dijo igual de soñadora

Sona: tú no tienes remedio te comprometieron con dos persona además que eres tú la que debe elegir, menos mal que dieron una fecha limite o este dilema seguiría hasta el fin del mundo

Rias: oye no es para tanto además admito que me gusta que los dos compitan para cortejarme

Mientras tanto en el inframundo dos chicos uno rubio y el otro de pelo negro estaban discutiendo sobre una Gremory

Sairaorg: mira Raiser tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sabes mejor que nadie que Rias me elegirá a mí – dijo inflando su pecho

Raiser: no lo creo estoy seguro que Rias-chan me escogerá a mi como su esposo soy más atractivo que tu – dijo con el pecho igual de inflado

Sairaorg: si sigue soñando pajarito – dijo burlonamente sairaorg

Raiser: tú sigue soñando león de pacotilla – dijo con ira el rubio

En eso de un círculo mágico sale una carta la cual decía que el maou lucifer necesitaba de su presencia en el la entrada de su mansión, así que olvidando momentáneamente su riña se dispusieron a ir a ver al maou donde no solo estaban ellos dos sino todos los demonios puros y de clase alta en la entrada esperando que algo suceda

En eso sale Sirzechs acompañado de su esposa/maid/Reyna Grayfia Luciferge donde encarando a todos los jóvenes demonios que había convocado comenzó a explicarle que eran los prototype y por qué eran tan peligrosos los demonios arrogantes se vieron reacios a escuchar la explicación de esos seres que aunque no lo conocían ya daban por hecho de que no eran tan peligrosos pero algunos pudieron ver como se notaba una muy pequeña pisca de miedo en las palabras de su maou mas fuerte por lo que prestaron atención a cada palabra pero para sairaorg y Raiser les vino como agua fría a la cara descubrir que ese ser se encontraba en el territorio de Rias y Sona

Cuando acabo la explicación del maou le prohibió a todos los demonios la entrada al territorio de rias y Sona por su seguridad

Raiser y Sairaorg estaban en la misma habitación en la que estaban discutiendo quien se casaría con rias pero ahora hablaban algo muy serio

Raiser: ¿Cómo puede permitir Sirzechs-sama que rias y Sona estén estudiando en un sitio tan peligroso?

Sairaorg: el las deja porque parece ser que Rias adquirió como pieza a la hermana del prototype por eso debe ser que él no representa una amenaza para ellas

Raiser: aun no me siento tranquilo

Sairaorg: ya somos dos – dijo igual de desconfiado – aunque si el es un ser tan poderoso seria interesante pelear contra el

Raiser: Rias y Sona están con la única criatura que puede matar todo lo que se mueva y lo que tú piensas es ir y pelear con el ¿así piensas ganarte el corazón de rias?

En ese momento una bombilla s prendió en la cabeza de Raiser

Raiser: ¿y si arreglamos esto con una competencia? – le propuso con una mirada desafiante

Sairaorg: y ¿qué propones? – pregunto igualmente interesado

Raiser: para que solucionemos este problema realicemos un ratígame de una sola pieza cada quien elegirá a una persona que peleara por nosotros y el perdedor rechazara el compromiso con rias

Sairaorg: sabes que tengo más ventaja en peleas no es así y aun así me estas ofreciendo esto – dijo confundido

Raiser: esto es necesario de seguir así nunca terminaríamos y tampoco es bueno para rias

Sairaorg: bien si así lo quieres hagámoslo dentro de 2 semanas nos reuniremos

Después de eso sairaorg salió de la habitación dejando a Raiser el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Raiser: si así será – dijo maquiavélicamente

En el mundo humano más específicamente en Japón en la caza Hyodou issei esta se encuentra con un problema muy grande ya que está teniendo un ataque de hambre

Issei: Ah…ah…ah…ah – respiraba agitado issei - ¿Por qué tiene que pasar ahora?

Después de media hora tratando de suprimir sus impulsos primitivos que le decían que consumiera hasta que ya no pudiera más, logro calmarse y poder entrar en contacto con los otros dos prototype

Alex: vaya no te ves muy bien – dijo lo más obvio Alex viendo como issei se hiperventilaba

Issei: gra…gracias por recalcar lo obvio – dijo con sarcasmo

Héller: ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo serio el ex militar

Issei: mi… mi ham…hambre esta fuera de control – dijo algo agotado

Alex: pues ve y come a alguien – dijo lo obvio de nuevo

Issei: ya lo intente devore a cuatro personas y no se detiene, con una debía bastar

Alex: tal vez necesites algo más fuerte – dijo pensativo

Héller: ¿Qué cómo evolucionados?

Issei: tal…vez, pero no creo que sea suficiente - dijo también pensativo – esto paso después de que estuve a punto de devorar a un demonio

Alex: ¿no que querías paz?

Issei: ellos empezaron, pero puede ser que el hecho de probar los genes de una especie nueva alterara al virus si no consumo a algún demonio, ángel o ángel caído pronto podría enloquecer

Héller: me alegro estar en nueva york ahora – dijo con falsa felicidad – además es tu problema no nuestro

Issei: si…si pierdo el control y empiezo a consumir abiertamente la blackwach sabrá que sigo vivo y por ende ustedes también

Alex: nos podemos encargar de ellos – afirmo con confianza

Issei: si pero y tu esposa no podrás protegerla ya no puedes infectar a otros, héller podría salvar a su hija convirtiéndola en evolucionada pero es tan estúpidamente orgulloso como para convertir a su hijita

Héller: ¿QUE HAS DICHO MALDITO? – dijo muy enojado

Issei: digo que si me hundo ustedes también piensen en eso

Después issei corto la comunicación pero se notaba en la cara de los otros prototype estaban preocupados, al otro día issei estaba de camino a la escuela acompañado de su hermana

Miu: ¿Qué aras después de clases? – dijo caminando más atrás de su hermano por alguna razón su hermano no se acercaba mucho a ella

Issei: volveré a casa directamente no es seguro estar cerca de los demonios – dijo sin mirarla

Miu: si es por el ataque, rias-bucho dijo que no volverían a intentar atacarte – dijo preocupada de que su hermano se alejara de ella por ser demonio

Issei: no me preocupa que me ataquen de nuevo… - dijo dándose la vuelta encarándola

Miu: entonces… - dijo para ser cortada por su hermano

Issei: me preocupa que el hambre me gane… - dijo para darse la vuelta y retomar el camino a la escuela

Cuando llegaron issei no pudo evitar sudar un poco por que le llegaba el olor de ese nido de demonios que había en la escuela ahí fue cuando noto que estando tan cerca de la calma de su hambre no podría controlase por lo que sin palabras se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lo más lejos de la escuela dejando a una miu muy triste porque pensaba que su hermano la estaba vitando, ella aun que supiera lo que era su hermano no lo dejaría o se alejaría para ella siempre seria ese niño que entro a su casa y se volvió su segundo verdadero amigo

Cuando issei estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de los demonios se dio cuenta de que llego hasta el parque estaba por ir a su casa de vuelta pero una persona choco contra él, él ni se movió pero la persona que choco contra el cayó al suelo

Issei se agacho para ayudarla viendo que era una monja con un velo en su cara cuando una brisa paso cerca de ellos quitándole el velo a la mona revelando la cara más angelical que issei jamás vio además de notar que no tenía ni un gramo de maldad en su expresión facial, el viviendo en un verdadero infierno sabia a la perfección solo viendo la cara de una persona si era confiable o no pero jamás vio cara más pura como la de esta chica

¿: Disculpa – dijo la monja para llamar la atención del chico que la estaba ayudando – perdona por chocar contigo es que estoy perdida y no hablo japonés – dijo aunque se dio cuenta d que esta persona no podría entenderla

Issei: no te preocupes, si estas perdida dime a donde te diriges para ayudar – dijo calmado sin inmutarse

¿: ¿Puedes entenderme? – dijo la chica esperanzada de no haber escuchado mal recibiendo un "si" por parte del chico – que alegría el señor debe aborte puesto en mi camino para ayudarme

Ahí fue cuando issei entendió por que la chica era tan pura, los de la iglesia siempre son muy reservados además de que por lo que ve en internet y lee ellos solo sirven a ese dios que para él no era nada

Issei: disculpa pero ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto

Asia: perdón por no presentarme antes, me llamo Asia Argento – dijo con una reverencia – soy una enviada de la iglesia para ayudar en este país

Ahí issei noto el mínimo cambio de su expresión por lo que dedujo que no estaba contando todo

Issei: bueno Asia ¿Dónde te diriges?

Asia: a la iglesia de esta ciudad si me dijeras donde esta te lo agradecería mucho

Issei: de acuerdo te guiare – dijo empezando a caminar – vamos- viéndola

Asia: no…no tiene que preocuparse yo… yo puedo ir sola – ese tartamudeo se notaba que estaba preocupada y issei lo noto

Issei: me sentiría mal en dejar que una linda chica camine sola por un lugar que no conoce

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente por el alago, así que cediendo dejo que issei la guiara cuando llegaron issei vio que la iglesia estaba abandonada además que le llegaba un aroma raro pero conocido, encarando a la monja con una cara extremadamente seria no dijo ninguna palabra y se retiró, a él no le importaba esa monja siempre y cuando no se metiera en su camino no haría nada

Después de eso no hiso mucho solo paseo por ahí pensando en la monja esa nunca vio una cara tan calmada ante alguien desconocido para ella, ella no sabía si él era de confianza podría haberla matado cunado vio esa pequeña mueca de mentira en su cara pero ¿Por qué no la mato? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?, Así que se sentó en una banca de un parque a pensar

Issei: Asia Argento… ¿Qué eres? – lanzo su pregunta al aire esperando respuesta

Mientras tanto con el club de ocultismo Rias esta con Sona preguntando a Miu porque su hermano el ser que puede hacer sentir miedo a su maou no vino a la escuela

Rias: y ¿Por qué issei no vino hoy? - pregunto a miu la cual estaba sentada en lo sillones de la sala

Miu: no lo sé vinimos como todos los días juntos pero de la nada antes de entrar en la escuela se dio la vuelta y se fue

Sona: solo así ¿Por qué haría eso? – pregunto desconfiada de issei

Rias: tranquila Sona miu es parte de mi sequito y no me ocultaría nada que pueda ser importante – dijo defendiendo a su peón

Miu: de echo bucho – dijo llamando la atención de su ama – antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela me dijo que no era seguro que venga al club

Rias: ¿Qué? por el ataque de Sona – dijo extrañada – pero si a él no pueden hacerle nada

Miu: no por que puedan dañarlo sino… - dijo para dudar si decirle o no

Sona: sino ¿Qué? – dijo aún más desconfiada

Miu: dijo que él no podría contener… su… hambre

Esas palabras estremecieron a los dos demonios, pensar que issei quisiera comerlas les dio mucho miedo ya que si él quería podría comerse a todos los demonios que existen

Sona: qu…que quieres decir con e…eso – dijo sin esconder su miedo

Miu: no lo entiendo bien pero todo el camino a la escuela él se mantuvo alejado de mi – dijo un poco decaída

Rias: ósea que tiene hambre… entonces démosle de comer – dijo con una mirada tranquila como si el mayor predador no pensara en comerla

Sona: que…que estas diciendo rias dices que le demos un demonio para que coma como…como puedes pensar eso - dijo alarmada de que su amiga diera a uno de sus siervos a ese monstruo

Rias: si démosle un demonio… renegado – dijo sorprendiendo a su amiga

Sona: entiendo si es un demonio un renegado puede bastar – dijo más tranquila – además puede ser una oportunidad de ver como se a…alimenta

Miu: no me gusta que hablen de mi hermano como si fuera un animal – dijo muy disgustada con el comendatario de la Sitri

Sona: no era con la intención de ofender pero no encontraba la mejor forma de decirlo – dijo seria – lo siento

Rias: bueno volviendo al tema justo tengo un demonio renegado que me mandaron a castigar – dijo mostrando un papel con la orden de matarlo - ¿podías llamar a tu hermano miu?

Miu acatando la orden de su ama llamo a su hermano el cual contesto diciendo que está en casa y que su padres salieron a comer con unos amigos del trabajo de su papa, miu le dijo que rias quería verlo en la dirección donde estaba el demonio renegado, claro que issei no sabía quién estaba ahí así que pensó que ella quería hablar a solas, se cambió y salía a la puerta d su casa viendo que las aceras estaban vacías dio un enorme salto en dirección a su destino en menos de 3 saltos llego a la dirección aterrizando al frente de rias y Sona y sus respectivos sequitos dejando impresionados a todos por el tamaño del salto y el poder haber aterrizado sin ninguna herida

Issei: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo conteniendo las ganas de comerse a todos los que estaban ahí ya que su hermana estaba ahí

Rias: supimos de tu problema de… alimentación – dijo para después ser vista por los ojos rojos de issei los cuales demostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlar sus instintos, antes de poder decir algo o hacer algo rias hablo – por eso te hemos traído a este lugar para que puedas comer – sorprendiendo ligeramente a issei

Issei: estarías dispuesta a darme a unos de tus compañeros sola para evitar que pueda atacarlas – dijo sacando la conclusión mas obvia – me decepcionas pero no lo rechazare quiero al idiota rubio

Saji y Kiba: ¿YO? – dijeron muy asustados

Issei: solo al que me ataco – dijo tranquilizando a Kiba y asustando a saji pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia adelante miu se puso delante de el con cara seria

Miu: tú no eres el hermano que tenía… eres diferente – dijo sorprendiendo a su "hermano" – eres diferente ya no sonríes como lo hacías antes… solo finges

Issei: me crie en una base militar que no existe por lo que no conozco los sentimientos... el issei que cociste primero antes de que despertara ese issei te ama como un hermano puede amar una hermana…el yo de ahora no entiende ese sentimiento pero no significa que no te aprecie de echo es lo contrario si para estar tranquilo y en calma cerca de ti tengo que consumir a uno de ellos entonces lo are – dijo para empezar a caminar hacia su hermana toándola de los hombros la abrazo – tú fuiste lo primero que conocí como cariño además de nuestros padre por eso los protegeré cueste lo que cueste

Sona: lamento mucho arruinar su memento – dijo para después ser vista por los ojos rojos de issei dejándola congelada

Rias: pero no te daremos a nuestros siervos ay otra forma – dijo llamando la atención de issei – veras cuando un demonio reencarnado no obedece las ordenes de su amo este se vuelve loco muta convirtiéndose en demonios vagabundo o renegados que solo se dedican a matar – dijo para señalar la entrada del almacén – ahí dentro ay uno de esos

Issei: luego hablaremos de eso pero ahora ya se pueden ir no necesitan ver esto

Sona: perdón pero…- hablo un poco asustada – nos gustaría ver

Issei: como quieran – dijo para entrar al almacén donde no se escuchaba nada hasta que se escuchó un el desagradable sonido de los huesos desprenderse de la carne

¿: ¿Qué es esto que huelo? – Dijo una "chica" mostrando su cara totalmente blanca como la de un muerto – tu olor es raro hueles como muchas personas pero solo eres uno ¿Qué eres? – dijo mostrando su cuerpo el cual no tenía ninguna prenda de vestir además que dl torso para abajo tenia forma de araña - ¿Qué sabor tendrás cuando te coma?

Issei: lo siento pero tú eres la que seseara mi hambre – sin más dilación transformo su brazo en la espada de cuerpo entero se lanzó un corte horizontal hacia su cuerpo

La demonio esquivando el espadón salto hacia el techo del almacén lanzándose encima del prototype le entero una de sus patas en el pecho del cual empezó a brotar mucha sangre la "araña" empezó a acercar su boca hacia su premio pero luego sintió como la pata que sostenía el cuerpo de su alimento era cortada, tambaleándose callo viendo como la espada de ese tipo había cortado su pata la cual fue absorbida por muchos sarcillos sellando el agujero que había en su pecho levantándose miro con ojos rojos de cazador a la criatura la cual empezó a temer

Issei haciendo un tajo al aire rebanando todas las patas del lado derecho dejando incapacitada a la demonio hace que sin imitarse por el hecho de que los miembros del clan Gremory y sitri estaban más que impresionados por la forma de pelear del prototype, cuando issei estuvo frente a la herida bestia la tomo del cuello y la levanto sin dificultad hasta su rostro el cual estaba serio sin ninguna duda en su mente

¿: No sé quién eres pero se algo que no tienes – dijo encarando la mirada de cazador – no tienes alma

Issei: no es algo que me afecte – sin más preámbulo con solo una mano torció el cuello de su víctima matándola al instante ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, cabe decir que los miembros de los grupo pensó que se comería el cadáver pensaron que lo aria de la forma normal no de esa… forma

Muchos tentáculos y sarcillos salieron de sus brazos envolviendo a todo el cadáver para los chicos pasaron menos de 3 segundo pero para issei pasaron como horas examinando cada una de las moléculas de ese ser le resultaba muy excitante analizar el cuerpo de un ser que se cree un mito, cada información genética la estaba guardando en su infinita base de datos además de ver los recuerdos de su victima

Viendo como conoció a su amo como cedió ante la lujuria cuando su amo la violo y la forma de vivir de ella después de matar a su amo convirtiéndose en renegado, issei empezó a dudar de si dejar a su hermana con seres a los cuales no hacen todo por su beneficio pero él no era nadie para decir algo sobre eso, así que decidió que si rias obligaba a miu a hacer algo que ella no quería el los mataría

Cuando volvió junto a los demás lo recibieron con miradas asombradas, sinsramente el esperaba que con su espectáculo lo miraran con miedo pero parecía que no era asi

Rias: muy impresionante la verdad – hablo la heredera – eres alguien muy fuerte me alegra que seamos aliados en nuestro territorio – dijo para ser detenida por issei

Issei: ¿Quién dijo que este es su territorio? Ustedes solo son invitados aquí así que no se pongan muy cómodos

Miu: Issei no digas esas cosa por favor – dijo miu tratando de clamar a su hermano

Issei: de acuerdo vamos a casa – dijo para empezar a caminar hacia su casa con miu

Después de llegar a su casa miu comió normalmente y después se fue adormir issei se la pasó toda la noche hablando con Alex y héller informando que ya no tenía el problema de hambre y les conto todo lo que averiguo del demonio que consumió además que parecía que Alex y héller camuflados divisaron patrullas de militas por varias áreas de nueva york ya que con su velocidad recorrer toda nueva york no debería haber durado tanto, parecía que la blackwach se estaba moviendo, por lo que decidieron ser más cautelosos

Al día siguiente miu estaba muy feliz por que su hermano ya caminaba con ella como normalmente caminaban juntos, ese día no tendrías muchas horas de clase por lo que cuando terminaron su siclo educativo se dirigieron al club de ocultismo donde estaba rias bebiendo te que le sirvió Akeno también estaban Kiba y koneko conversando tranquilamente en los sillones

Miu: ya llegue rias-bucho – informó miu entrando al cuarto

Rias: bienvenida miu

Issei: hola rias Gremory – dijo simplemente issei

Rias: no podrías llamarme de una forma más amable

Issei: no has hecho mucho como para que te tenga más respeto nosotros solo somos desconocidos

Rias: entonces conozcámonos mas – sacando un papel de su escritorio – me gustaría que te unas al club de ocultismo

Issei: para aclarar solo es al club no a tu nobleza o como sea que le llamas ¿cierto?

Rias: claro así podrás ver que somos confiables y tal vez podamos ser amigos – dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: eso lo dudo pero si así puedo tener paz que así sea – finalizo para firmar el formulario

Rias: muy bien bienvenido al club del ocultismo Hyodou issei

Issei: será un gusto

Después de eso las cosas siguieron normalmente aunque algunos se mantenían alegados de issei aún tenían fresco el recuerdo de el consumiendo a ese demonio y sinceramente quien no estaría asustado con ese recuerdo, cuando miu y issei salieron de la escuela se fueron caminando a su casa juntos, en eso miu recuerda que olvido su celular en el salón del club así que le dijo a issei que se adelantara que volvería al salón a recoger su celular, issei obedeció y se fu directo a su casa

Mientras issei caminaba a su casa vi que en el parque que estaba d camino a su casa stava sentada Asia, la monja que conocía debería haberse alejado pero por alguna razón esa chica lo atraía como si fuera por instinto se acercó a ella

Issei: Hola – dijo a la chica que estaba cabizbaja

Asia: Issei-san – dijo mirando al chico

Mientas tanto con miu estaba caminado de vuelta a su casa después de haber recogido su celular del club cuando fue parada en seco por la persona que se puso delante de ella

¿: Hola querida ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que te convirtieron en demonio – dijo el chico con gabardina y sombrero que se puso delante de ella

Miu: Donaseck – dijo miu asustada y shock - ¿Qué quieres?

Donaseck: quiero terminar mi trabajo

Donaseck formo una lanza de luz en su mano la cual arrojo a miu que la esquivo a duras penas, activo su screatger aumentando una vez su poder corrió hacia Donaseck el cual no esquivo su ataque por la velocidad con la que ataco miu y recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hiso incarse

Donaseck: maldita… - sostenido su estómago – esta vez me asegurare de que te quedes muerta – le lanzo dos lanzas de luz las cuales esquivo pero Donaseck se puso delante de ella enterrando una lanza d luz en su pierna haciendo que gritara d dolor estuvo a punto de enterar una lanza de luz en su estómago cuando un círculo mágico apareció saliendo todos los miembros del club de ocultismo

Rias: te recomiendo que te alejes de ella si no quieres tener a todo el inframundo como enemigo

Donaseck: mierda – maldijo en vos baja – vaya no sabía que este demonio estaba contigo rias Gremory – dijo fingiendo que no sabía nada

Rias: en otras circunstancias te habría creído pero es obvio que sabes que ella es mi sirvo y no puedo permitir tal acto tendrás tu castigo – sentencio rias – Kiba

Kiba: SI bucho – creo muchas espadas al rededor del demonio tal como hiso con issei pero esta vez sabía que podía matar a su objetivo

Donaseck: parece que no tengo opción – dijo levantando sus manos en señal de rendición

Rias: ¿Cómo esta miu koneko? – pregunto a la chica peliblanca

Koneko: se encuentra inconsciente bucho – dijo llevándola en la espalda

Rias: bien llevémosla al club para que se recupere Kiba llévalo y enciérralo luego hablaremos con el

Kiba: si bucho – dijo llevando al prisionero - ¿Qué le diremos a issei-kun? – dijo un poco asustado

Rias: por ahora no le digamos nada si le decimos podría matar a los ángeles caídos que ahí aquí y eso podría causar una guerra entre los demonios y los ángeles caído

Kiba: ¿está segura? Si le escondemos que atacaron a su hermana y él se entera nos podría matar a nosotros – dijo aún más inseguro

Rias: si yo tomare la responsabilidad

Mientras tanto issei se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en el día que paso con Asia y todo lo que hablaron

Flashback

Issei se encontraba sentado junto con Asia la cual estaba viendo a los niños jugar

Issei: ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto a la monja la cual miro a su acompañante

Asia: tenía ganas de salir por aquí pero termine perdiéndome – dijo Avergonzada

Issei: te puedo ayudar a volver – también escucho un ruido en el estómago de la chica – parece que tienes hambre

Asia: S…si – avergonzada por que su compañero noto el hambre que tenia

Issei: ¿quieres ir a comer? yo invito - ofreció

Asia: S…seguro issei-san – recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza se encamino hacia un restaurant familiar

En el restaurante Asia comió un plato de panqueques mientras issei tomo una taza de café, issei pudo ver como ella se no conocía sobre esa comida para alguien normal esta seria comida de todos los días, no sabía issei porque sentía tanta calma con esa chica tal vez sea por ese poder bien podría ser un asesino pero el notaria la mentira en las palabras de la gente, pero ella no lo hacía no mentía ni siquiera con un extraño

Luego de eso fueron al parque donde estaban antes cuando llegaron se sentaron en una de las bancas

Issei: ¿quieres que te lleve ahora a la iglesia?

Asia: si… creo que debería volver ya – dijo decaída

Issei: no pareces muy feliz de volver – no sabía por qué indagaba en el tema

Asia: bueno… - dijo dudando si hablar o no – issei-san ¿tú piensas que alguien que puede curar a una persona mala también es mala?

Issei: todo depende… si tu ayudaste a hacer algo malo entonces eres malo – dijo deprimiendo a la chica – pero si tu pecado es ayudar a alguien que no sabías que era malo solo eres inocente

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica la cual esbozo una sonrisa mirándolo

Asia: gracias issei-san ahora ya me siento mejor

Issei: eso es bueno – dijo sonriendo un poco – pero porque me preguntas eso

Asia: veras issei-san yo nací fui bendecida por dios que me dio el poder de curar a las personas – dijo sonriente – por eso me llamaron doncella santa pero una noche un demonio termino herido en la iglesia y yo no pude aguantar las ganas de ayudarlo, gracias a eso me expulsaron de la iglesia llamándome bruja – empezó a sollozar

Issei sentía rabia hacia la humanidad y los ángeles, como pueden las personas de una misma raza juzgarse a sí mismo, y los ángeles como pueden dejar que a alguien que les reza y es tan devota como ella sufra de esa forma para el ese dios era una mierda

Issei: pero ¿no tenías amigos dentro de la iglesia como para que te ayudaran? - dijo sabiendo que mínimo debería tener alguien bueno en esa iglesia

Asia: yo fui abandonada cuando era un bebe no tenía familia y cuando supieron del regalo que me dio dios me convertí en doncella santa y no nos dejan tener amigos – dijo decaída, pero luego sonrió – por eso tengo un sueño conseguir al menos un amigo para pasar el tiempo juntos plantar flores juntos y divertirme mucho ese es mi sueño – dijo con determinación algo que para issei por primera vez le pareció tierno

Issei: entonces ya cumpliste ese sueño – dijo extrañado a la rubia – yo seré tu amigo siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea – dijo para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa

Asia estaba muy asombrada esa persona que solo vio dos veces le dijo que sería su amigo, su primer amigo no sabía que decir por lo que solo empezó a sollozar y se agarró del pecho del castaño soltando el llanto, issei solo acariciaba su cabeza sintiendo esa tranquilidad que solo sentía con ella, pero no dudaría para siempre

¿: Vaya vaya asique conseguiste un amigo Asia-chan – dijo una chica que pelinegra con un vestido blanco mirándolos desde arriba de un poste de luz – pero ya tenemos que irnos

Issei: yumma – dijo con odio issei viendo como la chica desplegaba sus alas y cambiaba su atuendo al de tiras

Yumma: vaya issei sigues vivo – dijo un poco sorprendida – ¿te convirtieron en demonio? Te acaban a rebajar a un perro - dijo para luego reírse a carcajadas

Issei: ya quisieras esos demonios no pueden controlarme mejor dicho nadie puede – una masa de sarcillos envolvió los brazos de issei transformándolos en tentáculos – veamos qué haces contra mi


	5. Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

Issei se lanzó hacia yumma con sus garras listas para cortarla, yumma con mucho esfuerzo evitaba los zarpazos que lanzaba, en un descuido issei la tomo de muñeca la levanto en el aire y la estampo en el suelo creando un cráter y yumma escupió sangre

Yumma: maldito humano ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sangrar? – se paró a duras penas y lanzo una lanza de luz que atravesó a issei asustando a Asia

Yumma estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para tomar a Asia pero issei tomo la lanza de su pecho y se la quitó sin ninguna meca de dolor espantando a yumma

Issei: no tienes oportunidad contra mí no eres más que una presa

Yumma: no te creas tanto ten lo por seguro, te matare – tomando altura lanzo una lanza más grande que la anterior directo a la cabeza de issei

Issei transformo su bazo en la espada cuando la laza de luz estuvo a milímetros de su rostro hiso un movimiento con su brazo y la lanza fue partida a la mitad como si fuera mantequilla, issei dio un gran salto llegando a la altura de yumma la cual estaba en shock por lo ocurrido y no pudo reaccionar al golpe con los puños de issei que la estampo en el piso

Cayendo a centímetros de ella se puso enfrente de la herida ángel que estaba delante de el

Se sentó en el abdomen de ella y empezó a golpear no con toda su fuerza no quería romperle la cabeza y que Asia viera algo tan horrible, aunque no sabía porque no quería que ella se espantara cuando paro vio que yumma estaba sangrando mucho de su cara además que estaba medio consiente

Issei: Asia date la vuelta no veas eso – le ordeno issei a Asia la cual no sabía que hacer – ella te utilizo igual que a mí no merece vivir

Asia: no… no issei-san por favor no lo haga – dijo la chica la cual tomo su mano que tenía sangre de yumma – ella ya no puede pelear

Issei: tienes suerte – porque la escuchaba a ella no tenía por qué perdonar la vida de ella – vamos Asia te llevare a mi casa después veremos que hacer

Asia: s…si – dijo clorada la chica

Issei estaba a punto de llegar con Asia pero de la nada se desplomo en el suelo, Asia se asustó y corrió a verlo y vio que no estaba respirado se alarmo mucho por eso, usando su poder intento curarlo pero parecía que no era una herida interna, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque unos brazos ensangrentados la tomaron de los hombros y la empezó a alejar del chico

Asia solo luchaba para que la dejara curarlo, n quería que su primer amigo muriera delante de sus ojos aun cuando pudo hacer algo para evitarlo

Asia: NO PORFAVOR DEJAME CURARLO – forcejeaba Asia ante su captor la cual era yumma que con puro esfuerzo se levantó para ver que el chico estaba tirado, así que tómala oportunidad de llevársela

Yumma: CALLATE – le dio una bofetada que la dejo inconsciente – mejor irnos no vallase que ese monstruo también pueda resucitar

Tomando vuelo con Asia inconsciente en sus brazos se dirigió hacia la iglesia abandonada

MENTE DE ISSEI (POV ISSIE)

¿Qué hago aquí? Estaba peleando contra yumma para salvar a Asia pero ahora estoy aquí, espera este lugar es no no no no ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Delante de mi aparecieron Alex y Héller los cuales se veían calmados pero en mi cara estoy muy molesto si esa maldita caída se levanta y se lleva a Asia iré directamente a sus territorios y los consumiré

Issei: ¿Qué quieren? estaba muy ocupado – dije conteniendo mis ganas de matarlos

Alex: tranquilo solo queremos informarte de unas cosas – dijo serio – ¿pero qué es eso que te tiene tan molesto?

Issei les conto de su pelea con el caído para evitar que se llevara a Asia

Héller: ja no pensé que fueras del tipo sentimental – él es el menos indicado para decirme eso

Issei: yo tampoco, no sé por qué lo hice fue algo muy raro

Alex: yo puedo tener la respuesta a eso – si alguien sabe que le pasa a un prototype seguro es el que más experimento con ellos – pero luego te lo diré, te diré porque te llamamos

Eso sí que me tiene curioso que puede ser tan grave como para que me tengan que informar

Héller: la blackwach se empezó a mover – esto es malo – parece que hay unos Prototype menores se juntaron e hicieron una pequeña comunidad con un líder pero no son tan fuertes como nosotros

Alex: pero el gobierno ya sabe que aun ahí prototype así que los cazaron y o capturaron y lo que paso hace años se volvió a repetir – maldición no pensé que los que quedara se juntaran son unos tontos – varias ciudades de américa están en estado de alerta por ataques bioterroristas y el caos se desato

Issei: y ¿qué quieren que haga? – es obvio que no me llamaron solo para eso

Alex: quiero que acojas a mi esposa y mi hijo en tu territorio mientras resolvemos esto – espera él tiene un hijo eso no me lo esperaba

Héller: también a mi hija esto se nos puede salir de las manos

Issei: ¿están seguros?

Alex: si no podemos luchar y proteger a nuestras familias al mismo tiempo

Issei: hay algo que podemos hacer que nos beneficiaria enormemente – esto también nos pude salir en contra es mejor arriesgar – somos seres inteligente además que podemos controlar a los que son inferiores ya que somos alfas

Héller: ¿Qué propones? – es obvio que es el más tonto de los tres

Issei: creamos nuestra civilización

Las caras de los dos es muy rara se ve que no lo pensaron

Issei: si juntamos a los que quedaron del desastre que hiso Alex podremos hacer que vivan normalmente alteraremos sus sistemas para que ellos no puedan convertir a otros y tengan una vida más… humana ¿Qué les parece?

Alex: no es una mala idea pero el problema es el resto del mundo ¿Cómo haremos para que nos dejen en paz?

Héller: intentemos hablar normalmente o sino por la fuerza – al fin nos da una buena idea

Issei: es como dice héller es lo mejor que podemos hacer – mejor dicho es lo único que podemos hacer – ustedes envíen a sus hijos y a tu esposa Alex yo los protegeré luego veremos qué hacer con ese tema cuídense

Con eso ultimo dicho corte la comunicación con los otros

Me levante en el mismo parque parece que la ciada se llevó a Asia ya que no está aquí y puedo oler su olor saliendo de aquí ¿cuánto fue que me desconecte?

Lo mejor será avisarle a Gremory ella debe saber dónde está la base de esa caída tengo que sacar a Asia de ahí, sigo preguntándome ¿por qué me siento así por ella?

SALON DEL CLUB DE OCULTISMO (NORMAL POV)

Corriendo a alta velocidad issei llego al club en menos de 1 minuto entrado por la puerta muy rápido y lo que vio no le agradó mucho, vio a su hermana con vendas en la pierna las vendas estaban rojas mostrando que sangro bastante, los demás veían la escena con miedo el podría pensar que ellos lo provocaron algunos ya se daban por muertos

Issei: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta así miu? – dijo calmado

Rias: fue un ángel caído lo capturamos para saber donde tienen su base pero no habla ella está bien estábamos a punto de curarla – dijo también calmada pero lo suyo era una máscara por dentro se moría de miedo

Issei: ya veo, háganse a un lado – ordeno a lo cual todos obedecieron

Poniendo su mano en la herida de la pierna de su hermana sarcillos se arremolinaron en su pierna en menos de un segundo los sarcillos se alejaron de la pierna de miu y volvieron a issei, los chicos vieron estupefactos como la herida que estaba en la pierna desaparecio como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

Issei: ¿Dónde está el caído? – dijo serio

Rias: espera necesitamos saber dónde está su base no puedes matarlo

Issei: yo lo interrogare ay alguien que tengo que salvar en su base – dijo decidido – ahora ¿Dónde está? – dijo con los ojos rojos intimidando a los chicos

Rias: guíalo Kiba – ordeno a su siervo

Kiba: si bucho

Kiba guio a issei a un cuarto con candados los abrió con una llave y dentro estaba el ángel caído amarrado a una silla con cuerdas inhibidoras de magia

Issei: deberías salir no queras ver lo que hare – dijo serio

Kiba me gustaría estar presente el ataco a una de mis amigas y compañera – dijo sin un toque de vacilación

Issei: ja me agradas – entro y cerró la puerta atrás de si – así que tú eres el ángel caído que hirió a miu

Donaseck: y tu quien eres ¿su nuevo novio? – dijo sin estar intimidado

Issei: yo soy su hermano – dando la vuelta a la silla – y además una de tus compañeras rapto a una amiga mía si me dices donde está su base prometo matarte rápido

Donaseck: jajajajajaja para que te diría lo único que me mantiene vivo – dijo sin parar de reír

Issei: me alegra que digas eso – esbozando una sonrisa colmilluda agarro el hombro de Donaseck y unos sarcillos pasaron de la mano de issei por todo el cuerpo del caído – listo

Donaseck: ¿eso es todo? – No sintió más que unas cosquillas – que tonto eres si eso es todo valla…. – ahí quedaron sus palabras porque empezó a sentir como alfileres pasaban por sus venas y le cortaban la carne

Issei: lo que te inyecte son células de mi cuerpo tan pequeñas que so como glóbulos rojos en este momento están pasando por todo tu cuerpo con la forma de pequeñas navajas, te causara tanto dolor hasta que lleguen a tu corazón y te mataran desde dentro pero si chasqueo los dedos – chasqueo de dedos – se volverán simples glóbulos rojos que no causan daños además que regeneran las heridas que te hicieron

Donaseck: QUITAMELAS ES ASQUEROSO – grito aterrado el ángel caído

Issei: dime donde está su base y que planean hacer con la monja que llego a la ciudad – dijo con los dedos listos para chasquearlos

Donaseck: no…no se de

Qué monjas estás hablando – issei chasqueo los dedos – AHHHHHAAHHHH – grito por el dolor de las cuchillas cortando su interior

Así estuvo por unos 2 minutos que para el ángel fueron como horas, hasta que soltó todo aparecer ellos querían extraer el sacret gear que tenía Asia para usarlo en su beneficio también dijo que el ritual se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia abandonada que estaba atrás de la original

Donaseck: listo…ah dije todo sácame esas cosas de mi cuerpo – dijo todo sudoroso y ensangrentado ya que las cuchillas cortaron tan profundo la sangre se le empezó a salir

Issei: si dijiste todo gracias – dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y darse la vuelta hacia la puerta

Kiba: espera issei-kun ¿lo dejaras así? – pregunto exaltado mientras escuchaba los gritos del ángel

Issei: le dije al principio que si me decía todo lo mataría sin dolor el tomo su elección – dijo para darse la vuelta

Kiba vio por última vez al ángel y creo una espada y se la entero en el corazón matándolo al instante

Issei: y tu tomaste la tuya – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Después issei salió del cuarto y le conto todo a rias la cual le dijo que no podía hacer nada ya que no sabían si ellos estaban actuando en contra de sus líderes, si actuaban podrían desatar una guerra, pero a issei no le importaba causar una guerra contra seres mitológicos si era para salvar a sus amigos

Salió del club y se fue corriendo a su casa tenía una conversación pendiente con alex y héller

FIN FLASHBACK

Issei ahora se encuentra acostado con los ojos serrados por unos minutos hablo con los demás prototype para acordar cuando llegarían los demás a su territorio ya estaba listo para ir a la iglesia a por Asia, estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando una vos lo detuvo

Miu: ¿crees que iras solo? – dijo con su uniforme de la escuela

Issei: esto es algo que lo importa a mí, además rias dijo que no entraría en conflicto con ellos

Miu: si esa chica están importante para ti también lo es para mí – dijo decidida

Issei: está bien, además quiero ver como peleas – dijo resignado

Issei y miu salieron de su casa con dirección a la iglesia, cuando llegaron vieron muchos exorcistas con armas de fuego y espadas de luz listas para usarlas con sus oponentes

¿: vaya pero si son unos lindos demonios, me alegra que vinieran para poder cortarlos con mi linda espada y poder volarles la cabeza con mi pistola – dijo el exorcista con demencia – vaya pero si tú eres linda, me encantara jugar contigo ya que no pude violar a esa monja

Esas palabras hicieron que issei tenga ganas de cortarlo en mil pedazos con sus garras, antes de saltar hacia los exorcistas de un círculo mágico salió el resto del equipo Gremory

Issei: ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí rias? – dijo conteniendo su ira - pensé que no intervendrías

Rias: el ducado me dio permiso de eliminar a los ángeles caídos, son renegados – dijo seria

Issei: ustedes encárguense de esos tipos los caídos son míos – ordeno con odio

Los demás acataron las órdenes del prototype y se lanzaron a acabar con los exorcistas Kiba con sus espadas cortando a varios y termino teniendo un combate con el que parecía ser el líder de ellos

¿: Vaya niño demonio eres bueno – dijo con sonrisa maniática – déjame cortarte si si si – dando cortes con su espada y disparando con su pistola Kiba parecía tener todo bajo control – mi nombre es freed soy un sacerdote perdón por no presentarme

Kiba: esa no es forma de hablar para un padre – creando espadas de hielo lazándose al ataque

Mientras tanto koneko usaba su fuerza sobrehumana acabando uno por uno con los exorcistas, Akeno lanzaba rayos, miu los golpeaba con su guantelete, rias solo se mantenía al margen

Issei avanzo por los exorcistas, algunos intentaron meterse en su camino pero todos fueron partidos a la mitad por su espada y luego sus cuerpos desaparecían por lo sarcillos de issei, bajando por la compuerta que había en el suelo entro en la sala donde estaban las otras 3 ángeles caídos una de pelo azul con ropas muy sugerentes y la otra rubia con ropas de ghoti Loli y lo que más lo enojo, Asia estaba atada en una cruz como si estuviera siendo crucificada y lo peor estaba gritando de dolor

Esos gritos eran como cuchillas que rompían el corazón de issei, así que sin decir una sola palabra usando su espada rebano las cuerdas que la ataban y la alzo al estilo nupcial ella apenas estaba consiente pero pudo reconocer a quien la libero

Asia: issei-san… me alegra saber que está bien – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

Issei: aun cuando estas en ese estado te preocupas por los demás – dijo ocultando la felicidad que le daba que aún no esté muerta y no tener que convertirla en un prototype

Asia: así es como soy – después de esas palabras callo en la inconciencia en los brazos de issei

(Me saltare la explicación de que yumma se llama Reynare para ahogarme palabras)

Reynare estaba con miedo ese monstruo estaba vivo las demás no sabían de lo que era capaz issei pero veían como Reynare estaba temblando

Issei: me alegra que se haya quedado inconsciente – dijo atrayendo la atención de las otras tres – no quiero que vea como las matare

Kawamare: ¿Quién te crees que eres humano? – dijo con odio

Milet: es algo lindo tal vez me lo quede después – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Reynare estaba un poco confiada porque estaba con más personas, las caídas atacaron a issei con muchas lanzas de luz tatas que se formó mucho polvo tanto que no dejaba ver nada, cuando se disipo el polvo vieron que issei tenía un escudo con pinchos conectado a su brazos y detrás de el una inconsciente Asia

Convirtió el escudo en sus garras y se lanzó hacia la chica de pelo azul tomándola del cuello la estampo en suelo dejando un cráter se puso encima de ella y empezó a golpearla violentamente y la termino con una patada en la cabeza, las otra dos veían con horror como Kawamare era convertida en una masa de carne y era absorbida por issei

Issei dio un rugido por haber consumido a la caída vio en todo su código genético cada una de sus cualidades y encontró una que le resulto interesante, esbozando una sonrisa macabra junto biomasa en su espalda dándole forma desplego un par enorme de alas negras como la noche

Las otras dos ahora si estaban horrorizadas nunca creyeron ver algo tan espantoso y de pronto captaron que eso le podría pasar a ellas

Issei: muy bien su ADN es más que interesante creo que tomare más muestras – dijo sin quitar esa macabra sonrisa - ¿Quién sigue?

Milet: ¿qu…que eres? – dijo con tanto miedo que podría llorar

Issei: soy el predador supremo – se lanzó hacia la rubia que estaba paralizada la tomo del brazo y de un jalón se lo arranco haciéndola gritar y sangrar mucho, issei tomo el miembro cercenado y lo consumió

Milet se arrastraba tratando de escapar pero un pie en su espalda la detuvo

Milet: esp…espera puedo serte útil – rogo – seré tu esclava hare lo que quieras – ahora ya estaba llorando

Issei: no necesito a basura lamiendo mis pies – le dio un fuerte pisotón que la partió en dos y consumió su cuerpo

Cada gen que issei consumía encontraba nuevas formas de crear armas y tantos conocimientos sobre esa especie, miro a la última que ya estaba tirada en el piso sin contener su llanto empezó a arrastrase hacia atrás mientras veía como issei se le acercaba pero se le corto el camino cuando choco con la pared ya se daba por muerta

Issei: no te preocupes no te matare – eso la sorprendió y un sentimiento se seguridad la invadió – pero si te vuelvo a ver en mi territorio a alguno de tus amigo emplumados me los comeré en especie, ¿eh sido claro?

Reynare: s…si graci… gracias por perdonar m… mi vida – con el ego herido no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecer

Reynare desplego sus alas y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche, issei cargo a Asia al estilo princesa y subió por las escalera llegando donde estaban los Gremory con todos los exorcista renegados derrotados

Rias: parece que no todo fue bien – vio a la monja pensando que estaba muerta – si quieres puedo…

Issei: ahórrate las palabras Gremory se lo que ibas a decir y no está muerta solo dormida

Rias: la verdad quería unirla a mi sequito su poder me podría ser útil – dijo olvidando con quien hablaba

En menos de un segundo issei tenía un látigo de metal activado amenazando a la pelirroja

Issei: te recomiendo que no hables de las personas como objetos delante de mí, en especial si es alguien que me importa

Rias: ya… ya entendí perdón

Issei: miu vamos a casa ella tiene que descansar – dijo caminando a su casa

Miu: s…si nos vemos luego bucho

Cuando issei y miu llegaron a su casa issei subió por las paredes hasta su cuarto y miu entro normalmente para no llamar la atención de sus padres, issei acostó a Asia en su cama él durmió en el piso

A la mañana siguiente Asia despertó y lo primero que noto fue que estaba en una cama muy acogedora para su gusto y que no reconocía el cuarto, entonces los recuerdos la noche anterior inundaron su mente se levantó de la cama sorprendida pero no piso el suelo sino lo que sintió fue algo más blando miro hacia abajo y vio a issei con los ojos abiertos viéndola con clara molestia de que lo pisaran

Issei: me alegra que te sientas mejor pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima? – dijo con la molestia marcada en su rostro

Asia: l…l… lo siento issei-san – dijo muy avergonzada – no… no me di cuenta

Issei: está bien solo no lo hagas en el futuro – se paró del suelo sentándose en la cama

Asia: ¿que…que no lo haga en el futuro? – pregunto ya que no quería malinterpretar lo que dijo

Issei: si ya que ahora vivirás conmigo y mi familia tienes que acostumbrarse

Asia empezó a soltar lagrimas confundiendo a issei no pensó que vivir con ellos fuera tan mal, pero se confundió mas cuando sintió que ella lo abrasaba posesivamente como si lo soltara el se fuera a ir

Asia: gracias issei-san estoy…estoy muy feliz – el oírla decir eso lo lleno de una inmensa alegría pero él no sabía porque solo pudo hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente…

Correspondió el abraso sorprendiendo a Asia

Issei: te lo dije somos amigo y eso te convierte en una persona importante y yo siempre protejo a las personas importantes para mí – se separaron y issei le dedico una media sonrisa – ahora vamos te presentare a mi familia

Issei y Asia bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina donde estaba toda la familia desayunando con su hermana con su uniforme listo para ir a la escuela y su padre con su traje de trabajo y su madre con un delantal señal de que preparo el desayuno

Issei: buenos días – saludo normalmente

Asia: bu…buenos di…días soy a…Asia argento gracias por dejarme dormir aquí – esas palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a los padres del castaño

Madre H: ¿a…a que te refieres con dormir aquí? – pregunto haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba

Asia: Issei-san me…me dejo dormir en su cama anoche ¡muchas gracias!

Padre H: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIMI HIJO CONSIGUI UNA LINDA NOVIA SOY TAN FELIZZZZ – el padre del castaño rebosaba de felicidad por la supuesta novia de su hijo – bienvenida a la familia Asia sé que mi hijo es muy serio ahora pero hasta él tiene puntos buenos

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con que hasta yo tengo puntos buenos? – murmuro con fastidio por la forma de actuar de su padre

Madre H: Asia-chan – llamo la madre del castaño que pareció manejar todo con normalidad – POR FAVOR CUIDA A MI HIJO – la normalidad se vino abajo

Asia: s…si cuente conmigo – dijo algo confundida

Miu: encantada Asia soy la hermana de issei espero que seamos amigas – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Asia: ¿a…amigas? – miro a issei con duda pero él estaba siendo abrasado por su padre este solo le dio una diminuta sonrisa – si me encantaría

Después de unos muy animados momentos familiares las dos chicas y issei salieron con dirección a la escuela, cuando llegaron al salón del club rias le dijo a Asia que ella había arreglado las cosas para que ella asistiera a la escuela de ellos, a issei no lo hiso gracia que ella hicieron eso sin consultarlo con ella, pero no dijo nada por que vio la cara de felicidad que tenía Asia

Issei: bueno yo me saltare las clases tengo que hablar unas cosas con alguien – saliendo del cuarto antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo

Issei camino un poco hasta que encontró un árbol alejado pare que cuando entrara en su espacio mental nadie pensara que está muerto ya que no se puede sentir su pulso, en su espacio mental se encontró con Alex y héller

Héller: ¿ahora qué quieres? – pregunto con clara molestia

Issei: solo quería decir que ya arregle el problema que me causaron – dijo accesoriamente

Alex: si perdón por eso – dijo con falsa culpa – ahora a lo que nos ocupa mi esposa y mi hijo van hasta Japón en avión les di tu dirección para que te encuentren además parece que mi hijo tiene algún interés en ti

Héller: no vaya a ser que saliera del otro bando – dijo con mofa

Alex: desearía poder matarte ahora mismo – dijo con enojo

Issei: ¿y tu hija héller?

Héller: ella también va de camino a Japón, ahora ¿cómo haremos para que nos dejen en paz?

Issei: primero tengo que decirle la verdad a mis padre de lo contrario cuando revele mi identidad puede que pierda contacto con ellos luego le pediré un favor al líder de los demonios para que envié a mis padres lejos así no se vean afectados por esto

Alex: luego tu vienes a nueva york y nos infiltraremos en la ONU ahí podremos hacer que ellos amenos nos escuchen

Héller: pero primero tenemos que liberar a los [evolucionados] que capturaron

Issei: si… esperemos que este plan resulte lo último que quiero es tener que consumir a todo el mundo – dijo con molestia – además aunque no me guste tendremos que compartir zona de caza para establecer nuestra propia sociedad

Alex: de acuerdo nos veremos después – dijo siendo el primero en cortar la comunicación

Héller: cuida de mi hija – dijo para después cortar la comunicación

Cuando issei despertó descubrió que ya no estaba en el bosque sino en una demasiado cómoda cama, miro a su alrededor y vio que era una habitación muy lujosa de un castillo se levantó de la cama y vio una ventana cuando llego la abrió y se quedó sin palabras por lo que veía

Un cielo morada demasiado oscuro además que alrededor del lugar vio mucha vegetación además de fuego, estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando el sonido del crujir de una puerta lo alerto rápidamente convirtió sus brazos en un látigo y envolvió a la persona que paso por la ventana que resultó ser una chica con traje de maid de cabello negro

La mujer aterrada empezó a temblar y solo pudo pronuncian unas palabras

Maid: me… me alegra que despertara pro…prototype-sama

Eso alerto a issei y tomo del cuello a la maid que estaba aterrada de ver como issei acerba la punta de su lago a milímetros de su paralizado rostro

Issei: ¿Dónde me encuentro? Quiero ahorrarme el comerte si eso me causaría problemas – ordeno

Maid: po…por favor espere mi señor lo trajo aquí el desea hablar con usted deje guiarlo – quería aparenta ser profesional pero issei notaba que estaba muy asustada

Issei: de acuerdo guíame y nada de trucos sino le daré a este cuarto un nuevo color rojo – amenazo a la maid la cual sabía que no lo decía solo para decirlo

La maid guio a issei hasta donde estaba su amo en el camino le explico que se encontraba en el inframundo que su amo estaba muy interesado en su habilidades así que fue a buscarlo pero como lo encontró inconsciente lo llevo hasta su casa, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la sala donde el amo de la maid recibiría a issei

Issei ya estaba hasta los huevos de los demonios que hacían lo que querían con las demás personas y el hecho de que lo "secuestraran" no le hiso nada de gracia así que con toda la delicadeza que poseía mando a volar la puerta que tenía enfrente haciendo que esta se clavara en la pared

Miro delante suyo y vio a un chico rubio sentado en un sillón tenía la cara perpleja por la formad de entrar del prototype parecía tener la misma edad que el además de tener un ostento traje como si fuera un rey, issei solo siguió adelante y se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente del demonio

Issei: ¿Qué quieres? – con su arisco tono

Raiser: me presento – dijo con naturalidad – me llamo Raiser Fénix soy el cuarto líder del clan fénix además… - no pudo terminar ya que issei golpeo el piso con su pie cuarteándolo

Issei: dije ¿Qué quieres? No ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo aún más molesto – es obvio que sabes quién soy pero yo no tengo la intención de recordar tu nombre ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Raiser: de acuerdo te traje aquí porque quiero pedirte un favor – dijo sin rodeos – veras soy uno de los prometidos de rias Gremory la demonio con la que compartes territorio

Issei: intrusa dirás, yo llegue primero a ese lugar por lo tanto son intrusas – aclaro

Raiser: además de yo ahí otro prometido de rias y ella tiene que decidir con quien se casara pero junto a rias y su otro prometido fuimos amigos desde la infancia por eso ella no puede decidir así que pensamos en solucionar todo con una competencia

Issei: ¿Dónde entro yo en todo esto? – ya irritado por escuchar que esto tiene que ver con la Gremory

Raiser: a eso voy – dijo también enojado – la competencia será un combate entre una de nuestras piensas y el perdedor dejara el compromiso, quiero que te conviertas en mi peón – dijo normalmente

Pero issei no lo tomo bien y en un arrebato de velocidad tomo a Raiser del cuello con sus dos manos impidiendo que pídase ayuda

Issei: primero me traes aquí sin me consentimiento y luego me ofreces que me convierta en una simple pieza para ti por algo tan estúpido como eso – dijo con los ojos rojos por la ira – debería consumirte ahora mismo y ahorrarle a Gremory el escoger entre dos estúpidos demonios

Raiser: es…espera – dijo pero vio que no podía hablar con el así que prendió su cuerpo en llamas y quemo las manos de issei retrocediendo recuperando el aire – de… déjame hablar

Issei: se acabó el tiempo de charlas – cargo contra el y lo hiso atravesar junto a en la pared cayendo en picada hasta el suelo

Issei no se vio afectado por la caída y tomo el pie de Raiser y lo hiso dar una vuelta y lo estrelló contra otra pared agrietándola, Raiser veía que ya no podía razonar con el asique desplego sus alas de fuego, lanzo varia bolas de fuego contra issei quien convirtió sus brazos en los escudos que recibieron todo el daño, convirtiendo su brazo en las garras salto y se abalanzo contra Raiser quien evito el enviste

Hiso bien ya que el lugar donde aterrizo issei se creó un cráter

Raiser: vaya fuerza – dijo impresionado – parece que está a la par con sairaorg

No tuvo tiempo para seguir analizando ya que issei con su espada ataco a Raiser con un tajo ascendente que no lo esquivo del todo ya que recibió un corte en el estómago de donde empezó a sangrar

Issei: parece ser que los demonios también sangran – dijo serio pero vio que la herida de Raiser se llenó de fuego y luego se serró – también te puedes regenerar – dijo un poco impresionado

Raiser: es la habilidad de los de la familia fénix no importa el daño nosotros siempre nos regeneraremos – dijo con orgullo de su familia

Issei: es una pena – dijo con molestia – tendré que consumirte para derrotarte

Raiser: escucha podemos hablar de esto – dijo tratando de razonar – hicimos mucho ruido y los guardias y mis siervos pronto estarán aquí

Issei: mejor para mí, mas comida – dijo de manera siniestra

Raiser se horrorizo ante la idea de que sus conocidos sean devorados por el prototype, pero se descuidó y ese descuido fue aprovechado por issei que se abalanzo hacia él y con sus garras corto los brazos de Raiser haciéndolo gritar de dolor

Issei: ahí es donde deben estar las presas a los pies de los cazadores – dijo pisando el pecho del fénix – ahora…

Sus palabras quedaron ahí porque un grupo de 16 chicas apareció todas con caras muy preocupadas por su amo, la más pequeña fue la primera en reaccionar, cambiando su cara de preocupación por una de odio tomando su bastón se lanzó hacia el prototype que ni se movió recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza que no lo movió ni un milímetro

Raiser: NO MIRA VETE – dijo con espanto por lo que sería capaz de hacerle ese monstruo a su sierva más débil

Sus temores se cumplieron cuando el prototype tomo el cuello de la sierva de Raiser haciendo que le costara respirar

Issei: los demonios son estúpidos se dejan guiar muy fácilmente por las emociones – dijo seco – son débiles

Raiser: ESPERA NO LE HAGAS DAÑO HARE LO QUE SEA POR FAVOR – dijo desesperado

Issei lo pensó un poco y le vino una idea a la mente supuestamente los demonios son poderosos no solo en poder sino en prestigio y posición social en el mundo humano así que un favor de ellos le podría servir para su plan con Alex y héller

Issei: bien hagamos un trato – dijo soltando a mira que empezó a reparar agitadamente

Se alejó de Raiser quien empezó a acumular mucho fuego generando sus extremidades dejándolo muy cansado pero aun así fue a ver como estaba mira quien estaba temblando con las demás mientras la abrasaban y le lanzaban miradas de odio a issei

Raiser: bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? – dijo eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras ya que Provo que solo una palabra podía hacer que el estallara

Issei: bien te ayudare con tu infantil problema de matrimonio pero a cambio me tendrás que dar una suma muy grande de dinero – dijo serio

Raiser: me parece bien ¿cuánto quieres? – dijo feliz ya que dinero es lo que más tenia

Issei: esta es la cantidad – se acercó a susurrarle al oído

De inmediato la cara de Raiser cambio a una de asombro nunca pensó que alguien le pediría tanto dinero, era cierto que tenía mucho dinero pero no tanto

Issei: si puedes cumplir con tu parte yo cumpliré con la mía y ese otro prometido no te dará problemas – dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda - ¿aceptas?

Raiser: s…si a…acepto – dijo algo desconfiado no sabía cómo conseguir tanto dinero – pero no quiero que mates a sairaorg solo quiero que ganes el duelo

Issei: entonces está bien no me importa mientras me des el dinero

Raiser: pero ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero? –dijo dudando de para que quiere el dinero – es una suma demasiado grande

Issei: o claro no te lo dije ve acércate – Raiser se acercó a issei recibiendo un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago haciendo que se arrodille de dolor – eso no te incumbe demonio, ahora llévame a mi casa que tengo cosas que hablar con otras personas

Raiser solo pudo asentir, diciéndole a su reina que lo envié al territorio de rias, la reina acatando las ordenes de su rey lo envió al mundo humano, cuando se fue Raiser se paró y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa ya que seguro su pelea atrajo la atención de sus padre y querían una explicación

Cuando issei llego al mundo humano se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde estuvo inconsciente y también percatándose de que era de noche seguramente su familia y Asia estarían preocupados así que se fue corriendo a su casa, cuando llego su familia lo bombardeo con preguntas de donde estaba el mintió diciendo que estaba con un amigo que necesitaba su ayuda por suerte sus padres le creyeron excepto por su hermana y Asia

Después de eso se fue directo a su cuarto a contarle a los demás prototype las noticias que tenía, ya acostado en su cama entro en su espacio mental al instante aparecieron Alex y héller

Alex: ¿ahora qué? – Dijo molesto – ya hablamos esta mañana

Issei: solo lo llame por que hoy me "secuestro" un demonio de clase alta pare que tenía interés en unirme a su sequito por una apuesta ridícula – dijo con clara molestia

Héller: ¿Qué hiciste? Espero que no nos cause problemas con nuestro plan – dijo ya que si enojaba a los demonios tendrían que tener una guerra con ellos no es que no pudieran ganar solo que sería muy molesto

Issei: intente consumirlo – dijo simplemente cuando que los dos soltaran un suspiro – pero llegue a un acuerdo con él a cambio de ayudarlo con su apuesta él nos dará dinero

Alex: ¿para qué quieres el dinero? – pregunto extrañado

Issei: necesitamos dinero para nuestra sociedad de [evolucionados] y Prototype además asi solucionaremos el problema del lugar en el que nos quedaremos

Héller: ¿Dónde seria ese lugar? ¿una isla abandonada? – pregunto con burla

Issei: si será una isla, pero no cualquier isla

Alex: explica – pidió

Issei: comparemos… Japón

Eso sorprendió a los otros dos, conseguir tanto dinero como para comprar un país así sería prácticamente imposible, ellos podrían conquistarlo pero ya que querían estar en paz con los humanos no podían

Héller: wow ¿los demonios tienen tanto dinero? – dijo impresionado

Issei: según escuche el demonio que me secuestro es un fénix parece que su familia es muy prestigiosa seguro lo tienen sino yo mismo conseguiré el dinero después de matarlo

Alex: que aterrador – dijo divertido – ¿estás seguro que quieres la paz?

Issei: tengo mis medios tu tiene los tuyos tendrás que respetar eso cuando compartamos territorio

Héller: pero ¿Qué haremos con los humanos de Japón?

Alex: podríamos dejarlos vivir en una parte alejada de nosotros así no habrá roses entre nosotros

Issei: es lo mejor – aprobó – aun me falta decírselo a mis padres además de que sus familias todavía no llegan

Héller: de acuerdo nos vemos tenemos que buscar donde están los [evolucionados] que fueron capturados

Alex: bien nos retiramos entonces

Después de eso los dos cortaron la conexión, issei contemplo el techo de su cuarto por unos minutos más hasta que tuvo el valor de hacerlo, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto justo por el pasillo iban su hermana y Asia hacia su cuarto

Miu: ¿Dónde habías estado? La verdad – pregunto preocupada

Issei: te lo diré luego tengo que hablar con papa y mama – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

Miu: ¿de qué vas a hablar con ellos?

Issei: algo grande se aproxima y para protegerlos tengo que decirles la verdad

Miu: l…la verdad n…no iras a decirles que – dijo muy preocupada

Issei: si les diré que soy un prototype pero no sobre los demonios puedes estar segura

Miu: no es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo tomándolo del brazo – si les dices capas que ellos no lo tomen bien

Asia: s…sé que no debería meterme p…pero no me gustaría que issei-san se vaya – dijo muy preocupada

Issei solo pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa por el hecho de que tenga a dos personas que le preocupara perder su tiempo con él, así que solo pudo hacer algo abrazo a las dos chicas

Issei: pase lo que pase elijan el camino que elijan yo las apoyare siempre – dijo mostrando una sonrisa aún más grande – por eso confíen en mi

Las chicas no pudieron objetar ante eso solo soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas al ver que no lo podrían hacer desistir, solo se apartaron y se encerraron en su cuarto, después de eso issei borro la sonrisa no lo quería mostrar pero también estaba asustado no quería perder a dos personas tan importantes como fueron sus padres

Issei bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres que parecían estar por ir a dormir

Madre H: oh issei ¿vienes por algo de agua? – dijo notando la presencia de su hijo pero vio que su hijo estábamos serio de lo normal - ¿Qué pasa?

Issei: ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto a sus padres

Padre H: claro hijo siempre puedes hablar con tu padre – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿quieres saber cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica? – eso lo dijo con cara de pervertido

Issei: no… y nunca preguntare eso – dijo con una gota resbalando por su mejilla

Madre H: haces bien hijo – dijo después de darle un golpe a su esposo - ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

Issei: ustedes saben que siempre supe que no estamos relacionados por sangre ¿no?- dijo poniendo tensos a los padres – recientemente encontré mi origen

Madre H: espe…espera ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo algo asustada

Issei: el día que me asaltaron recordé quien era sé que aunque les diga no me creerán por eso se los explicare – dijo asustando a sus padres – los sueños que tenía eran recuerdos unos muy malos

Padre H: ¿cómo que recuerdos? ¿Quién haría eso? – dijo espantado

Issei: fue el gobierno… más bien la blackwach soy lo que las personas me conocen como un bioterrorista…soy un prototype

Madre H: ja…jajajajajajaja por favor hijo no nos hagas esa bromas jajajajaja... – sus risas pararon al ver como sarcillos lo envolvían y cuando se disiparon mostraron a un hombre calvo con un yukata de color marrón

Issei: este es el poder de un prototype – sus padres de inmediato empezaron a alejarse de el – sé que están asustados pero por favor solo les pido un momento para explicarles

La madre del castaño aun estaba recelosa a decir algo pero el padre del castaño aun tenía el recuerdo de su hijo juagando con miu hace que decidió hablar

Padre H: muy bien issei yo te escuchare – dijo haciendo que su esposa se relajara

Issei: de verdad gracias – los sarcillos lo convirtieron de nuevo en issei – primero me gustaría aclarar mi nombre siempre fue issei también nunca mentí cuando dijo que ustedes son mi familia elijan lo que elijan siempre velare por ustedes si mi presencia después de contarles mi historia les resulta desagradable lo entenderé y me iré de la casa

Issei sin exagerar se pasó casi tres horas hablando con sus padres él les conto todo lo que vivió como prototype ya que desde que nació fue convertido los experimentos el por qué es como es de serio y también de que cuando fue herido de gravedad en el hospital el hablo con los otros prototype, también le preguntaron si tenía algo que ver con los casos de cura de cáncer del hospital donde estaba el respondió que sí que en los curo también le llego la pregunta que esperaba

Madre H: miu… ¿miu lo sabe? – pregunto al fin

Issei: si ella me vio usando mis poderes una vez tuve que decir desde entonces ella me acepto espero que ustedes también me acepten

Padre H: parece que has pasado por mucho – dijo clamado – "no importa lo que pase yo los apoyare" recuerdo que yo te dije eso a mí no me importa lo que eres, eres mi hijo y eso no cambiara

Esas palabras quitaron un peso de encima a issei luego giro su mirada a su madre pero vio que ella estaba soltando lágrimas en silencio estuvo a punto de preguntar pero ella se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo como una madre abraza a su hijo

Madre H: no… no sabía… que pasaste por eso – dijo soltando lágrimas en su cabeza – yo…siempre te amare como mi hijo

Issei hiso por primera vez algo que pensó que no sería capaz soltó unas diminutas lagrimas por las emotivas palabras de sus padres ahí estuvieron unos minutos abrazados en las escaleras dos chicas soltaron un suspiro

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió normal excepto por que los padres del pelo castaño regañaron a miu por no decirles lo de issei además que recibieron la bomba de que Asia ya lo sabía, después estuvieron por ir hasta la puerta para ir a la escuela

TOC TOC TOC

Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a una mujer pelinegra de aspecto occidental con buena figura, estaba vestida con un vestido de cuerpo entero de color blanco, además de estar acompañada de un chico de la misma edad de issei de pelo negro con sudadera negra con verde

¿: Muy buenas tardes estoy buscando a issei-sama – se presentó con una reverencia

Miu: ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto extrañada de que una señora tan bonita buscara a su hermano además de que Asia estaba haciendo pucheros

¿: Permítanme presentarme soy… - sus palabras quedaron en nada ya que su acompañante lanzo un golpe hacia issei dándole en la cara hiso que llegara hasta el jardín desde la entrada – MAX ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Max: parece que no eres como papa dice – dijo arrogante pero después vio como una espada atravesaba su estómago ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes (los padres de issei estaban presentes)

Issei: eres un mocoso arrogante no sé cuánto lleves como [evolucionado] – los ojos de issei cambiaron a rojo total – no llegas a la altura de un prototype

Issei lanzo al chico al suelo pisándole la espalda haciendo que sus sarcillos lo envolvieran impidiendo que escapara

Issei: muy bien señora imagino que usted es la esposa de Alex y el [evolucionado] es su hijo – dijo serio sin cambiar el color de sus ojos

María: a…así es mi nombre es maría torzón soy esposa de Alex perdón por el comportamiento de mi hijo issei-sama

Padre H: i…issei nos podrías explicar por qué paso esto además – dijo viendo los alrededores – ESTOY SEGURO QUE TU TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO ASI QUE QUIERO QUE AREGLES LA CASA – dijo el padre del castaño poniendo nervioso al castaño

Issei: si tienes razón esto es mi culpa ella es la esposa de otro prototype que vivió en nueva york están pasando cosas peligrosas así que vivirá aquí un tiempo – dijo para después inclinarse ante sus padres – por favor dejen que se queden

Madre H: y no tengo problema siempre y cuando arreglen la casa – dijo con un tono sombrío

Issei: no te preocupes el arreglara la casa – dijo viendo con odio a su prisionero

Depuse de unas disculpas por parte de la madre del [evolucionado] y amenazas de issei hicieron que Max arreglara la casa que destruyo

Issei: muy bien con esto bastara – dijo viendo los pequeños arreglos que hicieron en la casa – me causaste muchos problemas mocoso – dijo enojado

Max: parece que si eres tan fuerte como me dijo papa, pero él es más fuerte

Issei: parece que tu papa no te conto todo – dijo con clama - ¿nunca te preguntaste porque tu papa se vio obligado a mandarlos aquí?

Max: dijo que fue porque la blackwach está moviéndose – dijo normalmente

Issei: en parte así es pero fue porque esta débil – dijo secamente

Max: ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto enojado

Issei: tu padre estuvo a punto de morir además veo por la forma que lo defiendes no te conto las cosa que hiso

Max: ¿a ver y dime que cosas hiso?

Issei: es mejor que te lo diga el – dijo lleno a su cuarto para cambiarse y irse a la escuela – tu vendrás conmigo no me gusta que te quedes con mis padres

Max: puede ser que te atacase pero nunca atacaría a alguien que es más débil que yo – dijo normalmente

Issei: no me importa no confió en ti como tampoco confió en tu padre vendrás conmigo – termino diciendo haciendo que Max aceptara a regañadientes

Después de eso ellos dos se encaminaron hacia la escuela después de despedirse de sus padres dejándolos solos para que hablen

Cuando llegaron fueron directo al salón de ocultismo como era hora de clases no había nadie por lo que entraron y se sentaron en los sillones esperando que llegue alguien, después de unas horas entraron rias y Akeno que se sorprendieron de que issei estuviera ahí además del otro chico

Rias: hola issei-kun ¿Quién es tu amigo? – dijo tranquila

Max: mucho gusto me llamo Max mercer me acabo de mudar a Japón – se presentó normalmente

Issei: él es un [evolucionado] que se está quedado en mi casa – dijo asombrando a las chicas

Max: oye porque les dices eso – dijo asustado – no es cierto el solo está desvariando – dijo tratando de hacer que olviden lo que issei dijo

Akeno: ara ara así que el cómo tu issei-kun – dijo con su característica sonrisa – es algo lindo

Eso dejo descolocado a Max pues pensaba que ellas no sabían nada de lo que ellos eran, después los tres instruyeron a Max en lo que son los demonios y las demás facciones y la guerra que hubo en tiempos antiguos

Max: valla nunca pensé que las cosas que dice la biblia fueran reales – dijo impresionado – me emociona esto – termino dando una sonrisa

Paso una semana desde que Max llego a Japón rias se encargó de que lo aceptaran en la escuela ya que por petición de su madre él no podía estar de vago todo el día además de que todavía tenía una deuda por romper la casa de issei además que en ese tiempo sus humos empezaron a bajar ya que siempre que quería pelear con issei él siempre le ganaba sin hacer esfuerzo además que una vez se puso a coquetear con Asia enfrente del castaño cunado iban a la escuela…no termino bien

Hoy era martes y era de esos días en que no pasaba nada interesante para issei, parecía que la vida de issei se hacía más complicada conforme pasaba el tiempo,


End file.
